Giving Up?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe and Max rebuild their lives after their dramatic wedding day. A tale of love, surprises, and strength.
1. Chapter 1

Giving Up?

 **A/N**

 **So this is a Zax fic based on what I think (and hope) will happen Zax wise in the coming weeks and months in Casualty! It's not a one shot, it's going to be a multi chapter fic!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

 **It had been two weeks since Zoe Hanna had become Zoe Walker.**

 **She'd imagined the first few weeks as Max's wife to be blissfully happy, their honeymoon to be perfect... She never, ever, imagined that it would be spent at the ED, sleeping in the oncall room, because she didn't want to go home.**

 **On the eve of her wedding, Zoe had (according to Robyn) had drunkenly started kissing the stripper who had been at her hen party, disappeared into a spare room with him and didn't reaapear until morning.**

 **She'd told Max all this before their wedding, and he'd been understandably angry, but had forgiven her.**

 **After the wedding, however, the two of them had rowed, Zoe had gone to Dylan's for a chat, but he wasn't there. Then, the boat had blown up. Max had got into a fight with Louis, which led to bloodshed, but the groom had been distracted by the sight of Zoe nearly drowning.**

 **Max had never left Zoe's side whilst she was in hospital recovering from her injuries, but he had overheard Robyn talking about what had happened on the hen do and had again gotten upset.**

 **Zoe was too scared to talk to him, but she desperately wanted to tell him that she had been very, very drunk and she didn't know what she was doing, and that she loved him and was sorry.**

 **Connie had been observing the events from a distance, and was tired of it. Even the "Ice Queen" could see that the Doctor and the porter were perfect for each other, and, as far as she could make out, Zoe had made a mistake.**

 **"Dr Walker? A word please." The Clinical Lead used Zoe's married name.**

 **"Okay" Zoe frowned.**

 **"Listen, I know that things aren't good between you and Mr Walker, but you really need to talk to him, Zoe. He sat with you all through the time you were in here as a patient." Connie said once the two women were in her office.**

 **"Really? I don't remember that. The thing is, I'm scared" Zoe admitted. "What if he doesn't want to know? I made a mistake, I'm only human."**

 **"I know. Which is why I'm telling you to go and tell him everything." The other doctor counselled. "And don't expect this treatment again, I don't want my reputation ruined!" She continued, making Zoe chuckle.**

 **"Understood."**

 **"The last I saw of Max, he was on his way outside to your smoking spot."**

 **"Thank you" said Zoe, exiting the room.**

 **"Are you okay?" Lily asked.**

 **"Yes. Could you take over my patient for me, please?" Zoe asked the registrar.**

 **"Of course."**

 **Zoe thanked her and went outside.**

 **She spotted Max standing at the place where they had re ignited the flame which had never really gone out. Zoe smiled slightly. Things had been so much more simple in February- before they moved in together, before their engagement, before she'd met his mum...**

 **"Zoe?" She heard him ask.**

 **"Hi" she smiled shyly.**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"Well, it's my smoking spot as well as yours. Also, I've come to talk to you." She explained.**

 **"Okay..."**

 **"Listen, what I did on my hen night was wrong, I know it was. But, in my defence, I was blind drunk, out of my tree, whatever you want to call it, but the fact remains that I love you, and I'm sorry." The words spilled out of Zoe's mouth all at once, by now her shoulders had started to shake and she was crying.**

 **Max gazed at his wife, and forgave her. It was clear that she didn't mean to betray him.**

 **He pulled her close, and she snuggled into him, crying even harder.**

 **"It's okay, I forgive you." Max murmured gently.**

 **"Really?" She sniffed.**

 **"Yes, Zoe. I know now that you made a mistake, we all do."**

 **"Thank you, for giving me a second chance." Zoe smiled. "It means a lot. I love you, you know."**

 **Max beamed back at her. "I know."**

 **"By the way, Connie told me that you sat with me all the time I was in hospital as a patient." Said Zoe.**

 **"I did promise to stand by your side, for better or for worse." Came his simple response.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few weeks later...

Zoe and Max were on their break, sharing a cigarette outside the ED when an ambulance drew up.

"Stir your stumps" Zoe said, whipping the cigarette from her husband's grasp and promptly stubbing it out with her shoe.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!"

"Yeah yeah, there will be plenty more." Zoe replied before turning to the ambulance.

Dixie and another paramedic who she didn't know the name of were unloading a patient in a trolley from the ambulance. Iain was no where to be seen.

Zoe followed them into the hospital and began walking beside Dixie.

"Iain's coming with another patient, I'll take this" said Ethan.

"Alright" Zoe nodded, making her way back outside.

"I thought that you had a patient to treat?" Max enquired.

His wife shook her head. "Ethan's offered to do it instead."

He smacked her on the backside. "Lazy!" He teased.

"I am not." She huffed. "Ethan offered to take the case for me, and don't do that whilst we're at work!"

"Grumpy" her husband laughed.

"I'll get you for that" she scowled, before the blare of an ambulance drawing up interrupted their exchange.

Iain came out of the ambulance, holding a little girl.

"This is Flora, she's the daughter of the lady who was involved in the RTC. She's absolutely fine, not a scratch on her. Her Dad's in the ambo, could you take her please?" The paramedic asked.

"Um... Okay." Zoe held her arms out. She made it a rule to never treat babies or young children for fear of getting upset or too attached.

Iain gently placed the little girl in the Doctor's arms.

Flora had curly red hair, her skin was fair, and she had the brightest blue eyes that Zoe had ever seen.

"Er, hello" Zoe felt rather awkward.

"Zoe, I can get someone else to keep an eye on her if you want?" Her husband asked.

"It's okay. She's adorable" Zoe said.

"She is!" Max agreed with a smile.

Flora giggled at the couple. "Zo-e!" She said.

"Aww, she knows my name!" The consultant beamed. "Flora, can you say Max?"

"Ma-ma." The toddler frowned.

Zoe laughed. "Maybe we'll try again later. For now, Missy, let's go and check you over, just to make sure that you're fine."

Max watched the pair go, a smile on his face. Zoe was a natural with children.

A couple of hours later...

Zoe had checked little Flora over, and she was absolutely fine.

"What shall we do now?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

She decided to go to her office and do some paperwork for a while.

The Doctor sat at her desk, Flora on her lap.

The toddler idly observed the computer screen for a while, but eventually got bored.

"I know, I know" Zoe sighed when the little girl began to wriggle around. "Let's go and see how your Mum and Dad are, shall we?"

They went to Resus, Flora walking this time. Zoe held the toddler's hand, in case she ran off.

"Where are Mr and Mrs Johnson?' Zoe asked Charlie.

" Mr Johnson is having an X ray, Mrs Johnson is having a CT scan. They are going to be fine." The nurse replied.

"Okay, are they getting discharged today d'you think?"

"Yes. The little one's taken a shine to you, I gather." Charlie said.

Flora clung to Zoe's hand, looking up at her.

"She has" said Zoe, stooping to lift the child up.

"Zo-e!" Said Flora again, prompting a smile from both members of staff.

"Anyway, I've got some patient notes to type up, I'd better be getting back." Zoe said.

"Zoe, Flora's parents are ready to go." Max informed his wife a while later.

"Okay." Replied Zoe

Flora had fallen asleep on the Doctor, her small hands clinging to Zoe's shoulder.

"Flora" Zoe gently woke the little girl up. "It's time to see your Mummy"

Zoe walked Flora back to her parents.

"Mummy!" Said the little girl when she saw her Mum.

"Bye bye" Smiled Zoe, a tear in her eye.

"Zoe, I've got some information on IVFtreatment. I saw how happy you were with little Flora. I was thinking that maybe we could look into it sometime?" Max said on the way home.

Zoe sighed. "Okay, but not tonight, I'm exhausted. I hope that you didn't get into trouble with Connie for not doing any work whilst looking for aforementioned information?"

"No she was too busy flirting with Jacob."

Zoe snorted. "Yeah as if!"

"I'm serious. They've been making eyes at each other all day."

"Well I never. Maybe he'll be the person who warms the Ice Queen up." Zoe mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- In Sickness And In Health

 **A/N**

 **So this is a fluffy chapter, I haven't been well myself recently so you can guess where I got the inspiration for this chapter from! Also, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and might not have good WiFi till Wednesday, I'll try to update later in the week but I can't promise!**

 **Reviews would be lovely,**

 **Laura xxx**

A few weeks later...

Zoe woke up with a snuffly nose and a fuzzy head. She coughed and spluttered, trying not to wake Max.

She felt really ill, but she didn't want to show it. Besides, Connie was in meetings all day, and had asked Zoe to run the ED for the day.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah" *cough* "I'm" *cough* "fine." Zoe replied, her eyes and nose running, she wasn't very convincing to say the least.

"Oh no you're not. Lay back down, I'm calling Connie, and I'm going to tell her that you're not well, so you're going to take the day off. I'm taking the day off as well to take care of you."

"Aw, that's lovely of you." Said Zoe, laying back down on the bed and pulling the covers up.

"Well, I promised to stay with you in sickness and in health, didn't I?" Max asked. When she didn't respond, he realised that she'd fallen asleep again.

When Max re entered the room a while later, he noticed that Zoe had thrown all of the covers off of herself. She obviously had a temperature.

Max grabbed a flannel from the ensuite bathroom, poured a little bit of water on to it and sat down on the bed next to his wife. He then gently laid it across her forehead in order to cool her off.

Zoe shifted around in her sleep, to Max she seemed a lot more comfortable.

The Doctor woke up a while later, she felt a little better thanks to the flannel that Max had placed on her forehead.

"Hey beautiful" said Max when he realised that she was awake.

"Hello, I certainly don't feel beautiful." She smiled weakly, then coughed.

"You are to me. I've rang Connie and explained everything, and she's got cover sorted and she says that she hopes that you feel better soon." He said.

"Good. Could I have some water to drink, please?"

"Of course." Max smiled.

"Max, I want you to know how sorry I am for cheating on you on my hen do." Said Zoe a while later.

"We've been through this, I understand everything now. We don't need to talk about it because it's in the past." Max assured her, pulling her close.

Zoe nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you just... Stay with me awhile, please?" Zoe asked her husband.

"Of course I will." Said Max.

Zoe smiled gratefully at him, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. She fell into a peaceful, contented sleep.

Max smiled down at her. She was smiling in her sleep, Max wondered if she was dreaming of him, or their future together. He wondered if she'd say yes to the IVF treatment. He'd noticed how much his wife had bonded with little Flora, and he knew that the IVF treatment wouldn't be easy on the two of them. Max wanted to be a father, and he knew that Zoe desperately wanted to be a Mum.

He pulled his wife a little closer to him. The road that they were about to go down, but, in the end, it would be hopefully worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later...

Zoe was now better, and back at work. Also, she and Max had been to several appointments with a fertility specialist, and Zoe was due to start the course of treatment the next day.

The consultant hadn't had a very good night's sleep, she had fallen asleep at about six, and Max didn't want to wake her. As a result, Zoe hadn't woken up again until quarter to nine. This left her with only a few minutes to get sorted for work. To Max's surprise, she wasn't annoyed with him for not waking her up, she obviously needed the extra sleep. Instead of one of her bodycon dresses, Zoe had opted to wear scrubs for the day.

Zoe had arranged to speak with Connie about her treatment, she was likely to be irritable and not quite herself, and she wanted her boss to know why.

"Good luck" said Max. The pair were stood outside Connie's office.

"Thanks" Smiled his wife, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's okay. Love you."

"Love you too, now go and do some work!" Zoe chucked.

"Max, can you take a patient up to maternity please? She's in labour, it's urgent!" Called Robyn.

"Okay." Replied her brother. "It could be you soon" he said to Zoe.

"I hope so, have a good shift, I'll see you in a bit." She responded, and knocked on the office door.

"Come in" called Connie.

"Hello" said Zoe, stepping into the room.

"Take a seat" smiled Connie. "Now," she said, once Zoe had made herself comfortable "What's up?"

"I'm starting fertility treatment. Tomorrow, in fact. I'm likely to be not myself, mood swings and so on, and I thought that you ought to know."

Connie was slightly shocked. "So you can't... Well, you know? Conceive naturally?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, I found that out a long time ago."

"Oh, well good luck. Listen, pregnancy is the only time when you can get away with shouting at Max and telling him that it's hormones, so use it wisely!"

"I will "chuckled the consultant.

"Zoe?"

"Yes?"

"D'you think that maybe we could be, er, well..."

"Friends?" Zoe finished.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'd like that." Smiled Zoe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, perhaps we could go out for a drink sometime?"

"That would be... Nice." Said the Clinical Lead.

"It would," agreed Zoe. "Anyway, I'd better get back to work."

"Zoe. I'm just going to tell you to grab the opportunity to have a child with both hands. It may not seem like it at 3AM when you're trying to get them to go to sleep, but it is worth it. You'll be a fantastic Mum."

"Thank you." Replied the other woman, unused to such high praise from her boss. She then, for no apparent reason, burst into tears.

Without hesitation, Connie stood up and held her arms out. "Come here." She said gently.

Zoe accepted the hug, still sniffling.

"It's okay, I know that you're scared." Connie soothed.

"I'm terrified, Connie. What if it doesn't work? What if I lose the baby?" Zoe asked.

"Listen, one of the many things that Charlie Fairhead has taught me is that the what ifs will kill you. Don't stress, take every day during the treatment, and then pregnancy, as it comes." Connie counselled.

"Connie Beauchamp, lifestyle guru." Smiled Zoe. Thank you for listening. "

"That's what friends are for, isn't it? And you'd better believe it!"

"I agree." Answered Zoe, smiling.

"By the way, Grace is coming to visit soon, so I'll be taking some time off to spend time with her."

"Okay, is she coming to visit the ED?"

"Yes, on my day off, though. I know that you'd like to see her. Charlie will want too as well."

"I would! Thanks again." Zoe smiled, getting up.

"Anytime." Connie said.

Zoe's pager went off, so she had to rush off.

Later on, Zoe met her husband at their smoking spot.

Max handed her a Curly Wurly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a bit of a breakdown earlier, but Connie gave me some words of wisdom. We're friends now, by the way."

Max almost spat the chocolate out that he was eating. "What?!"

"Yep."

"Um... I'm not allowed to tell Robyn, am I?"

"No, Connie probably won't appreciate her reputation for being 'the Ice Queen' changed to 'total softie!'"

"I suppose not. Come here." Max said.

Zoe snuggled into him.

"You know that it will all be okay, don't you?"

Zoe nodded. "I'm just scared, that's all"

"Okay, I understand." Smiled Max.

He got his phone out, and tapped on the camera icon.

"Not another selfie." Zoe sighed.

"Yes, another selfie! Smile!" He ordered.

Zoe huffed in annoyance, but smiled all the same.

The two of them couldn't be more different, Zoe in scrubs and Max in his porter's top.

"I love you Max." Zoe said.

"I love you too Zoe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Thank You

Zoe was half way through the course of medication by now, and very grumpy to go with it. It was a few weeks until Christmas, too.

"Give me one good reason to get up and go to work today?" Enquired the consultant.

"Well..." Max replied. Grace was visiting the ED that day, but the staff had decided to keep it a secret from Zoe as they knew how difficult she was finding the treatment, and wanted to surprise her.

"I'll be ready and waiting at eleven o'clock at our smoking spot with a curlywurly and a hazelnut latte, your favourite." He decided.

Zoe smiled. "That would be lovely, thank you."

"That's OK" he responded, kissing her. "Now let's get dressed."

"What about a shower?"

"We had one last night, you twit!" Replied her husband, getting out of bed.

Zoe aimed a pillow at him, which landed squarely on his back.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I am not a twit, Mr Walker. Anyway, let's get on!"

"Only if you stop throwing pillows at me."

"Deal."

Later on, Zoe and Max made their way into work, holding hands. It was a chilly day, Zoe shivered slightly.

"Come here" Max wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Max! We're being unprofessional!"

"I know how cold you are and I want to keep you warm, I'll pull away shall I?" He teased.

"Don't you dare! It is rather comfy I suppose." The consultant admitted.

"Gracie, don't run! You'll slip!" Zoe heard Connie's rather panicked voice.

The couple turned to see Grace running at top speed towards Zoe, and Connie looking rather scared.

"Hello Grace! I didn't know that you were visiting today!" Zoe smiled as the little girl ran into her arms.

"Zoe!" Said Grace happily, hugging her.

Zoe hugged her back with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great thank you! Mummy says that we're only visiting for a short while." Replied Grace, a little sadly.

"But we are going to see Cinderella, aren't we Grace? You've been looking forward to it." Said Connie chipped in.

"I suppose."

Connie and Grace went in search of Charlie, and Zoe put her things in her office and got to work.

At eleven, she went to her and Max's smoking spot. As always, he was there, a coffee in one hand and a curlywurly in the other.

"Hey" Zoe smiled, stretching up slightly to give him a kiss. He handed her the coffee and she took a long sip.

"I needed that." Said the consultant. "Can you hold my drink for a second so I can open my chocolate?"

"Give it here, you're useless at opening things."

Zoe handed over the treat and Max opened it and handed it back to his wife.

The consultant took a grateful bite, she needed a sugar boost.

The pair chatted for a while longer, then went back inside together. They met Grace and Connie at the entrance to the ED.

"Bye bye Zoe, we're going to see Cinderella soon!" Said Grace.

"Enjoy it, both of you." Smiled the consultant, giving Grace a quick hug.

"Thank you, Zoe. It doesn't start for a couple of hours so I think we're going to get something to eat." Said Connie.

"Sounds good, have a lovely time." Zoe said.

"I'd better get on" said Max, planting a kiss on Zoe's cheek.

"Love you" the doctor smiled, and headed to Resus.

"Zoe, there's a patient coming in who's got something seriously wrong with his heart, he's bleeding out according to Dixie, he urgently needs surgery." Ethan informed Zoe.

"Oh, hell." Zoe said, just what she needed. Not. "My specialism is emergency medicine, not cardiothoracics! We need a surgeon."

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Suggested Rita.

"But it's her day off with her daughter." Zoe reasoned.

"Well we won't be able to move the patient, they will need surgery down here." Rita pressed.

"Okay, let's call Mrs Beauchamp." Zoe decided.

"Hello? Connie, we've got a patient coming in who needs emergency heart surgery, yes I know it's your day off... Okay, that's fine. Me? Really? Okay then, I'd be happy to. Bye?" Zoe had a conversation with the Clinical Lead.

"When Connie arrives, I'm going to the cinema with Grace, as Connie cannot accompany her. Let's clear Resus as much as we can before Dixie arrives." Zoe ordered.

A few minutes later, Connie came in. "Surgical gown, please. Zoe, Grace is waiting in your office."

"D'you want me to stay?" Zoe asked.

"Nope, you go. Get Jacob and Caleb to assist, please."

"Okay." Zoe nodded, and headed out.

"Cal, Jacob, Connie needs you in Resus right now." She ordered the two men, and headed into her office.

"Hello Zoe" Grace greeted her."Are we going to the cinema now?"

"We just need to find Max first." Zoe said, taking her stethoscope off and placing it in her bag.

"Okay." Grace nodded as Zoe got her coat on.

"Come on" Zoe said, holding out her hand. Grace hopped off the chiar and took it with a smile.

"Max!" The consultant called.

"Yes, beautiful?" The porter enquired.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Less of the cheekiness, Mr! Anyway, Grace and I are off to the cinema, Connie's been called into work."

"Okay, so you'll be home later than usual?"

Zoe nodded.

"Alright, text me when you're on your way home. And Grace, don't be surprised if she cries!"

"Cheeky! Anyway, we'd better be going." Zoe responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's be off, Grace."

"Zoe," said Grace when they were in the car. "I never said thank you"

"What for, sweetie?"

"For being nice to me when I stayed with Mummy before Christmas. You helped, a lot."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you."

"That's alright. You do know that your Mum really didn't want to go back to work today?"

"Yeah." The young girl nodded. "But she doesn't let me buy popcorn!"

"And I will?" Chuckled Zoe as she pulled into the carpark.

"Yep!"

A couple of hours later...

"Well, that was emotional! Three people died, it's meant to be a happy film!" Zoe said as they walked out of the cinema.

"I only cried once, you cried twice!"

"Yeah yeah, cheeky! I've texted your Mum and we're meeting her back at the hospital. Oh, and by the way, the box of popcorn we consumed is between you and me!"

"Gracie!" Connie smiled when they got back to the hospital. "Did you enjoy the film?"

"Yeah, Zoe cried three times!"

"You're not going to let go, are you?" Zoe asked wryly. "In my defence it was very sad."

Connie chuckled. "I'm glad that you had a lovely time. Thanks again, Zoe."

"That's okay, we enjoyed it didn't we Grace? I'd better be off."

"Max? I'm home!" Zoe said a while later.

"Hey hey" He said, pulling her into his arms. "Was the film good?"

"Yes, but I cried three times, I'm putting it down to the medication I'm on. Grace loved it."

"Good. Zoe, you're such a natural with her, I bet that you'll make a great Mum."

"If this works."

"It will, you have to believe that." He responded, squeezing her hand gently.

"I hope so. And you'll be a great Dad, as long as you don't teach our little boy or girl to sing Hey Jude in Spanish!" The consultant chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Make Or Break

It was Christmas Eve, and the date that Zoe and Max could finally find out if the IVF treatment had been successful.

"So when are you going to do it?" Max asked as they were eating breakfast.

"At the end of our shift. I don't want to be heartbroken or absolutely hyper excited during it."

"Fair enough." The porter replied.

Zoe had purchased the test a few days earlier, she didn't want anyone at the hospital knowing, only Connie, apart from Max and herself, knew about the treatment.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Smiled Zoe.

"Me too." Replied her husband. The two were spending Christmas Day by themselves, and in the evening they were going over to Robyn and Lofty's for a meal. Greta was also attending.

"I hope that we can give your Mum the news that she's going to be a Granny tomorrow. D'you think that she'll start being pushy?"

"She likes you now, you've tamed the dragon. She'll be fine." Max assured.

The two of them finished their breakfast and went to work.

"Zoe? Isn't today the big day?" Connie enquired.

"Yeah, but I'm doing the test after work."

"Nonsense, you're doing it now, no arguments, Dr Walker."

"Hmm..." Zoe sighed. She insisted on being called her maiden name but secretly liked the ring of "Dr Zoe Walker."

"Fine." The consultant decided.

Zoe put her bag in her office and got the test out, tucking it under her arm so it would go unnoticed.

She noticed that her hands were shaking with nerves.

"Connie, I don't think that I can do this." She said once they were in the toilets.

Connie placed a gentle hand on the consultant's back and guided her towards a cubicle. "You can, Zoe."

Zoe sighed, and went into a cubicle and shut the door.

Connie waited in silence for a few minutes, idly thinking over the list of paperwork she still had to complete.

The Clinical Lead heard a gasp.

"Well?" she asked.

Zoe came out of the cubicle a minute later, looking shocked. "It's positive, Connie."

"Oh Zoe. congratulations!" Connie beamed, giving her a hug.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a Mum!"

"You've received the news just before Christmas too, excellent timing!"

"It's one of the best presents I've ever received."

"I bet that it is. I'm honestly really happy for you."

"Thank you," said Zoe, tears in her eyes. "It means a lot. I'd better go and tell Max the happy news!"

"Robyn, where's Max?" The consultant enquired.

"Here!" His voice made her jump.

"I've got something to tell you. My office, now." His wife said.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse! Lead the way!"

"Ha ha." Zoe replied, and they went to her office.

"So... I did the test just now." Zoe started.

"And?" Max asked.

"It's positive, we're going to be parents!" Zoe said excitedly.

"So I'm going to be a Dad?"

"I suppose so!" Zoe chuckled. "And I'm going to be a Mum."

"I know how much you've hoped for this."

"Yes. It's the best Christmas present we could ever receive."

"It certainly is." Max replied, placing a hand on her tummy. "Is that really our baby in there?"

"More like a little tadpole-in shape anyway, at the moment. But yes, it is our future son or daughter in there." Zoe smiled, and kissed him.

Connie knocked on the door, causing Zoe and Max to jump apart.

"Congratulations, I take it that you've heard the news Max?" She said as she came in.

"Yeah" Max beamed, pulling Zoe close. "We're over the moon."

"I bet that you are, you'll make great parents. Now, I want you to be a great doctor and a great porter, there's been an RTC due to the icy roads."

"Okay, how many injured?"

"Five or six, according to Iain."

"Okay, come on Max." Zoe said.

"By the way, when are we going to tell people about the little one?" Her husband enquired.

"After the scan. When we've sorted the RTC, d'you fancy a walk up to maternity to sort out a date?" Zoe decided.

"Definitely!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Happy Christmas Part 1

The next day...

It was one of the first Christmas mornings in years that Zoe hadn't woken up with a hangover from the previous nights' party.

The consultant wasn't entirely convinced that Max wouldn't wake up with a banging headache because he probably drunk a little too much at the Hope & Anchor last night!

Zoe didn't want anyone knowing about her pregnancy, and used the excuse that she didn't want a headache on Christmas day to explain why she didn't drink.

She turned over and snuggled into Max's chest in an attempt to wake him. "Good morning, it's Christmas day." Zoe mumbled.

"Mmm... Go back to sleep..." Max muttered.

"It's Christmas Day! You have got a present for me?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah..." Max said, then his eyes opened in realisation. "Happy Christmas gorgeous" he beamed down at her.

"Happy Christmas Max. I love you."

"I love you too." He said, and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Zoe rested her forehead against his.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. I don't feel sick. Yet."

"And how's the little one?"

"Alright, I think" Zoe grinned. "I still can't believe it."

"Me neither. What's the time?"

Zoe turned over and checked her phone. "7 o'clock."

"Can we go back to sleep?"

"Here's me thinking that you wanted a shower this morning, with me?" Zoe winked.

"That sounds good but I want to sleep."

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked.

"Mmm... Headache..."

"Drink too much last night did we?"

"Probably." He muttered.

Zoe chuckled. "Come on, let's get up."

A while later, after they had showered and dressed, they went downstairs.

The consultant gazed at the pile of presents under the tree gleefully. "Can I open them?"

"First things first. You're eating for two now, sort of. Breakfast." Max said.

"Cheese on toast with roast tomatoes?"

"Your wish is my command!"

"You know it." Zoe chuckled.

A while later...

"So can we open our presents yet?" Zoe asked for the millionth time.

"Okay. You first." Max said, handing her a present.

Zoe unwrapped it eagerly, not being careful, like a child.

"Oh Max! I love it!" She beamed when she saw what he'd got her. It was a necklace with a pendant, and inside it was a picture of them together, the selfie that he'd taken a few weeks ago. On the back was a date: February 7th, 2015.

"What's so important about that date?" Zoe frowned, her mind had gone blank.

"It's the day that you told me that 'some flames just aren't meant to go out.' Since our wedding day was so unhappy, I thought that the date that we got back together was better."

"Max, it's perfect. I hope that our first anniversary will be happier."

"I'm sure it will." Max smiled. "Can I put it on you?"

"Of course." Zoe said, carefully lifting the necklace out of the box.

Max placed it around her neck and fiddled with the clasp, eventually closing it with a "click."

"It's a really lovely present." The consultant smiled, with feeling.

"Thank you. Now, this one is from Tess-she was going to come down from Leeds and give it to you personally but she couldn't make it, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." His wife smiled as he handed her the present.

It was a sign which said "Welcome To The Walker Household-Please Remove Your Jimmy Choos!"

"Haha! That's brilliant!" Zoe chuckled. "I'm going to go and put it by the front door."

"Right, here's your present."The consultant said to her husband when she came back. She handed him a heavy square box.

"Oh wow, Zoe! It's amazing!" Max said when he realised what it was.

It was a Rolex watch, the one that Max had been wanting for a while, after Zoe had accidentally on purpose broken the one that she'd given him on their wedding day.

"Can you pass it to me? I'll put it on your wrist." His wife said.

Max nodded and did so.

"Left or right wrist?" Zoe enquired.

"Right please."

"Okay" she responded, fastening the watch around his right wrist.

"What shall we do now then?" Zoe asked when they'd opened the rest of the presents.

"I can think of a few things!" Said Max cheekily.

"We've just done that in the shower. I suppose I should ring my parents." Zoe said, grabbing her phone from the coffee table.

She dialled her parent's number and, with a sigh, put it to her ear.

"Hello... Mum? It's Zoe. Oh, are you busy? I'm sorry, it's just to say happy Christmas and that you're going to be a Granny!"

"... Yeah, I've had IVF treatment and it's been successful. Max and I are over the moon!"

Max smiled and squeezed Zoe's hand, she beamed back at him but then her expression changed.

"Yes, we are still married! Yes he's still a porter." Zoe sighed. "I know he's not Nick Jordan but he's the love of my life... It would've been nice to see you and Dad at the wedding you know. No I'm not going to start an argument... Okay, bye. Love you too."

Zoe disconnected the call with a sigh of relief. "That was stressful."

"She's still not happy then? Did she soften at the fact she's going to be a Grandmother?"

"A little bit." His wife replied. Her parents had been overjoyed to hear that Zoe was going to marry Nick Jordan, he had a good job and a good house.

When Max had turned up, however, Zoe's parents had shunned her and didn't approve. They had refused to travel to the wedding as well.

"Ah well. I'm sure that my Mum will be happy for us."

"I hope so. I'm going to have to tell her on her own, I don't want Robyn knowing yet because she'll tell everyone at work and I don't want it getting out till I'm about three months along." Zoe said.

"I agree, much as I love my sister she'll blab it to everybody as soon as she hears."

"Don't let her hear the blabbing part! You'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't! D'you fancy putting a film on?"

"Yeah, as long as it's not a sad one. I'll cry."

"Soppy date."

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to be emotional."

"You cry at every sad film anyway."

"Max?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Shut up and put a happy film on."


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Christmas... Part 2

Zoe had fallen asleep whilst watching "Oz-The Great &Powerful" with Max.

Max got up to take the empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen, making sure that he didn't disturb his wife.

He was about to wash the bowl up when he heard a cry of distress from the other room. He set the bowl down.

"Zoe? Baby, what's up?" He asked, before realising that she was having a nightmare.

She was twitching and crying out in her sleep, Max sat down next to her and shook her awake gently.

"Max?"

"I'm here, it's okay." He said, pulling her close.

She nestled into him, tears making his t shirt damp.

"What was your dream about?"

"It was our wedding day. We argued, you found out about what happened the night before, then the explosion happened and then I was falling, I couldn't see you, and water began to fill my lungs, and..."

"Shh." Max rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"And then I started crying out, and that's when you woke me up." Zoe sniffled.

"Oh Zoe. I've told you a million times that I forgive you for that." Her husband responded, kissing her on the forehead.

"I know." Zoe sighed, looking up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can we just stay cuddled up for a while?"

"Of course we can. I'm going to get a blanket though, you're cold."

"Am I?" She frowned.

"Yes, you're shivering. For a doctor, you're not good at looking after yourself." He said.

"That's why I've got you."

Max laughed at this, and got up. He opened a basket by the sofa, it was full of blankets, Zoe got cold easily.

He laid a blanket over Zoe and she wrapped it around herself, warming up.

She cuddled into him, and thought for a moment.

"What're you thinking about?" Max asked.

"What time are we meant to be at Robyn and Lofty's?" She enquired.

"Around six, no earlier because Christmas dinner won't be ready. Robyn will probably end up panicking and Mum will help her out. It happens almost every year. The year that Robyn didn't panic we ended up with burnt Christmas dinner." Max explained.

"We could always go over a little bit early, Christmas dinner is one of the few meals I can actually make pretty well." Zoe said.

"It's okay, my Mum will handle it." Responded Max, a little too quickly. Zoe picked up on this.

"Why? I don't mind."

"It's okay. I want to spend some more time with you, anyway."

Zoe nodded, but was still slightly suspicious.

The pair chatted a while longer, before getting up and ready to go out.

"Do you want to walk or not?" Max asked.

"To Robyn and Lofty's? We'll go in the car, it's cold." Zoe said. "I'll drive."

They got to Max's old house.

Zoe knocked on the front door and shivered slightly.

To her complete and utter surprise, Tess opened it.

"Oh my goodness! What're you doing here?!" Zoe asked in happy surprise, giving her friend a big hug.

"Max organised it. Before you worry about Sam, he's spending Christmas with friends. I decided to surprise you. But I did bring someone else along with me." Said Tess.

"Not your grandson? Ooh, where is he?" Zoe asked excitedly, stepping inside.

"Hi Max, Zoe." Greta greeted the pair. "Robyn and, er, Lofty, are in the kitchen."

"So she hasn't panicked yet. And speaking of little ones..." Said Max.

At this, his wife, who was standing in front of him, stepped lightly on his foot. He cried out in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Er, I didn't know that you were there." Zoe fibbed.

"Okay" Max winced.

"What's going on?" Tess enquired as she and Zoe made their way to the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"You're not broody, are you?"

Zoe sighed. "Even better. I'm pregnant."

"Oh Zoe, that's fantastic news!"

'It is. So I know that you're a Grandma, would you like to be an honorary one as well? To mine and Max's little one when they arrive? "

"Of course I would. I take it that I'm not to tell Robyn or Lofty?"

"Got it in one."

Zoe greeted her sister in law and Lofty, and went into the living room.

"Zoe, how's your Christmas been?" Greta asked.

"It's been lovely, thank you." Zoe responded, sitting down next to Max.

Tess and Greta fell into conversation. Zoe zoned out, wondering when to tell Greta that she was going to be a Grandmother.

"Does Tess know?" Max whispered into her ear, making her jump.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when to tell your Mum."

"Why don't you do so now?"

"Won't Robyn and Lofty hear?"

"I'm sure that they won't, Lofty is probably too stressed to hear anything but Robyn's voice ordering him around, and Robyn will be stressed to the max."

"Okay." Zoe nodded, getting up and closing the door to the hall.

"Er, Greta? Max and I have an announcement to make." The doctor said.

"You're not divorcing already?"

"Nope, quite the opposite in fact."

"A few months ago, I started IVF treatment. Yesterday, we found out that it's been successful. I'm pregnant. Max and I are going to be parents, and you are going to be a Grandmother."

Greta's face broke into a massive smile and, without warning, got up and enveloped Zoe in a hug. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you" Zoe responded when Greta gave her a chance to breathe.

"Mum, what're you hugging Zoe for? Dinner's ready." Said Robyn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the day of Zoe's scan.

"I'm scared" she admitted.

"Zoe, I'm sure everything will be okay." Max assured her.

"I hope so." Zoe responded, as the pair entered the ED.

"Zoe, there's been a crash involving a school bus."

"Oh no." Zoe sighed. It was January, and the roads were icy. Every year, without fail in Holby, there was at least one crash involving schoolchildren.

"It's not that bad, it's high school age. No one, according to Dixie, seems to be fatally injured." Said Robyn.

"Grumpy teenagers. Great." The consultant sighed. "ETA?"

"Six minutes. Max, we're trying to clear cubicles, so could you go and help out there please?" Connie requested.

"Yep" Max replied, giving Zoe a kiss and hurrying off.

"Today's the day of your scan, isn't it?" The Clinical Lead asked as they walked to Zoe's office.

Zoe nodded. "I probably won't get time to now."

"I'll pull some strings and I'll get Derwood Thompson down from gynae, he's one of the best in the business so you'll be in safe hands."

"Oh, our paths have crossed before." Zoe nodded in recognition. "Only a few times when I was trying to concieve before, but mostly work related."

"Ah okay. By the way, I forgot to ask, did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes thank you. Tess surprised me at Robyn and Lofty's, she brought along her grandson too!"

"Aww!" Connie smiled.

"I asked if I could keep him but Tess said no. He fell asleep in my arms and I refused to move for an hour lest I disturb him."

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice Christmas. Anyway, I think that I heard the first of the ambulances drawing up, let's get moving!"

A while later...

"How's it going?" Max asked.

"I've got a sixteen year old who thinks that all hospitals are like Grey's Anatomy and is very upset, to say the least because she's a good gymnast and she's broken her arm. Charming." Zoe said, irritated. "I hope we don't have to keep her in."

"Oh dear." Said Max.

"By the way, it's only a few minutes until your appointment." Max mentioned.

"Oh, Connie's pulling a few strings, Mr T is coming down instead of us traipsing all the way upstairs."

"Won't the others get suspicious?"

"No, they'll be on their lunch break, as long as there's not a fresh lot of patients."

A while later...

"Zoe, can you come here for a second?" Connie asked.

"Yep" replied Zoe, handing some patient notes to Robyn.

"I've got a side room for you, Mr T is coming down in a few minutes."

"Okay." The consultant responded.

The ED was quiet, everyone was having their lunch.

"Max, are you busy?" Zoe asked.

"No" her husband responded. "Why?"

"Connie's got the room and everything ready for us now."

"Oh, okay." He said, taking her hand. He noticed that it was shaking slightly. "It's alright" Max said.

"We've come this far. I just don't want us to fall at this particular hurdle."

"We won't."

"Right" said Mr T a while later, throwing a pair of surgical gloves in the bin after examining Zoe. "Everything seems to be fine, but due to your pelvis size, you will very likely need a C section."

"Okay" Zoe nodded as Connie prepared the scanner.

"As for your due date, we'll find that out in a few minutes" the Clinical Lead frowned as she fiddled with the scanner.

"Is everything okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah..." Connie replied, squirting some of the jelly like substance onto Zoe's tummy.

The consultant gasped at her colleague. "It's bloody freezing! You could've warned me!"

"Sorry." Connie apologised, running the scanner over Zoe's tummy.

Zoe and Max turned towards the scan screen.

"Is that?" Max beamed.

"Obviously" Zoe grinned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm pleased to say that everything is absolutely fine, your little one is developing perfectly. It looks like he or she is due to make an appearance on or around the 12th of September."

"Okay. Can we get a printout please?" Zoe requested.

"Of course."

"I'm so excited, it feels real now.' Zoe admitted, gazing at the scan printout later on when she and Max were at home.

"I bet you're not looking forward to the mood swings or me having to help you up every time you sit down. " Max teased, ducking as she tried to swat him.

"Very funny, I was talking about when he or she is actually here. Our little miracle."

"Exactly, I told you everything would be alright." He smiled, giving her a kiss. "By the way, you forgot to ask Mr T if he's asked Mo out yet."

"Er, actually I saw Essie Harrison and apparently they have been out, finally, so there you go, Mr Smugness!"

"Cheeky!"

"I am." Said Zoe.

Max tutted at her. "Honestly! Anyway, we'd better have something to eat, ham and pasta bake okay?"

"Yes please!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N**

 **I hope that everyone's enjoying this? I'm sorry if you're finding this a bit boring, there is a twist in the next chapter, and another a few chapters down the line (not sure exactly when though!)**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"I am so glad that it's our day off." Zoe said with a yawn. "I intend to do nothing but stay in bed all day and sleep. I don't know if it's the ED or the pregnancy that's making me so tired."

"Probably the latter." Max responded.

The two were sitting up in bed, Zoe had her laptop resting on her knees. She was responding to various emails whilst Max pointed out any typos, between the two of them they got the job done quickly.

"Are we nearly done?" Max asked.

"Yes." Zoe said. "I've only got to finish this one to Lily and there's another one to Tess, then we're finished."

Zoe finished her emails, one about a meeting to Lily and a general update on the ED and herself to Tess. She closed her laptop and placed it on the floor.

"I'm glad that job's done. I've asked Tess if we can meet up with her sometime, I miss her."

"Robyn does too. It's not the same, things change."

"I suppose." Said Zoe, looking up at him.

"Ah well. Jacob and Rita make a good team."

"I guess." Zoe shrugged, snuggling into him.

"You don't like change, do you?"

"Well, not really. I like routine, the same routine."

Max nodded. Zoe usually woke up before he did, she'd get up, have a shower, do her makeup and hair, and at seven, when he got up, he'd find her in the kitchen with a coffee in her hand and one on the counter top beside her for him. It was only when she was either very tired and having a lazy day or something that that routine would be different.

Zoe got up and opened the curtains, stretching up to the window. She shivered slightly, pulling her dressing gown around herself.

"Come back to bed." Max said.

"Okay" Zoe replied, stepping as lightly as a cat over the various items of clothing, slipping into bed beside him. She cuddled into his chest, relishing the warmth.

"You're beautiful, Zoe. You know that don't you?"

"You're the one that makes me feel beautiful... Loved, appreciated, wanted. Comforted." The female responded, quietly. "But thank you."

"That's okay, I mean it. And you make me feel loved and appreciated too." Max smiled at her, kissing her.

She smiled lazily. "Aww."

"I mean it."

"I know that you do." Zoe said, gazing at him. "And it means the world to me."

He smiled tenderly at her. "I never thought that we'd get this far."

"Back in February when I followed that trail of lighters I certainly didn't expect you to propose a few months later!" Zoe laughed.

"Full of surprises, me." Max chuckled.

"Speaking of marriage, actually, I'm requesting a name change from Zoe Hanna to Zoe Walker, at work I mean."

Max's face lit up, and he smiled. "That's... I love that. Mrs Walker."

"I do too. I don't like change, but I definitely like this one."

"Good, Mrs Walker."

Zoe smiled against him. "Dr Walker at work. Or Zoe."

"Mrs Zoe Walker, my incredible wife."

"Yeah yeah." Zoe blushed. She then frowned. "Did you get some more milk yesterday?"

"No..."

"Max! We'll have to go out now."

"No we won't. We can order it online."

"How?"

Her husband sighed at her. "You really are a technophobe at times. You have an account with Tesco, don't you?"

"Mm hm. I just have a card for points and stuff though."

"No, you can use it to order things online too. Get your IPad out."

"Okay" Zoe responded.

Between the two of them, they managed to get a bottle of milk ordered, and a few more things, including a multipack of curly wurly chocolates.

"So how d'you check out?" Zoe frowned.

"Give it here!"

"No, I want to learn."

"Okay, tap on the trolley icon."

"Aha!" Said Zoe happily. "Your order is due for delivery tomorrow, January 19th, at 7AM." She read aloud.

"Good job that you wake up before I do."

"Yes but you'll be the one helping me carry it in, I know that you don't want me to be carrying anything heavy."

"Damn right I don't!"

"Mr Overprotective."

"I am. Anyway, d'you want to get up now?"

"Not a chance, I'm staying right here. How about putting the TV on? The programme that you like is on soon." The consultant suggested.

"We sound like an old married couple."

"Well we are married."

"Yes, and-"

"Don't you dare call me old Mr Walker!" Zoe growled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Not Giving Up

It was February 7th.

"Good morning gorgeous" Max greeted his wife. She was seated at the counter top in the kitchen, tapping away at her phone.

"Hello" she responded, hopping off of the stool and stretching up to kiss him.

"Today." He said simply.

"Yes, today. A year ago we got back together and embarked on the crazy journey which is a relationship."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Didn't say that you're crazy, did I? It's just, the whole thing... I've never been with anyone as... Impulsive, cheeky... Unique as you."

"Am I meant to take that as a compliment?"

"Of course. Anyway, I'm cooking you breakfast today, seeing as it's a special day. What would you like? And don't say toast!"

A while later...

"What time is your scan, by the way?" Max whispered into Zoe's ear as the couple walked out of Resus.

"Ten fifteen. We can go in a couple of minutes, I need to see Connie to confirm the date of a meeting."

"How interesting."

"Aha, but everyone, and I mean even the cleaners are going to be involved in this. Everyone has to have an ID number and card, along with a picture. We're getting a system put in where staff will have to scan the card in order to get in." Zoe explained.

"As long as you sit next to me in said meeting I don't mind." Max said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She smiled, amused.

"Good."

"Oi, lovebirds! There's an RTC coming in!" Jacob called.

"I'll be right with you!" Zoe replied.

A while later, Zoe finished up her patient notes and handed them to Lily. "Are you sure that you can cope here? It's quite a complex case."

"Quite sure, thank you Dr Walker."

"Okay, if you have any problems at all page Mrs Beauchamp."

Lily nodded in agreement. Zoe, satisfied, turned and scanned the room for her husband.

"Aha" she said to herself, as she noticed him chatting to Lofty.

"Mr Walker, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Certainly Mrs Walker" he beamed at her.

The pair hurried out of the ED and upstairs.

They got to maternity quickly, they didn't want to be too long in case anyone got suspicious.

Zoe's midwife greeted her with a smile, as Zoe got up onto the hospital bed, the two chatted.

"Have you forgotten me?" Max asked, pretending to be hurt.

Lucy, Zoe's midwife, smiled. "Of course not! How's Robyn?" She asked, the two had been at university together.

"She's okay. It's her day off today, she's meeting up with Cara." Max referred to the AAU nurse.

"Ah, those two are as thick as thieves!" Lucy said, slipping a pair of surgical gloves on in order to do Zoe's scan. "This might be a bit cold" she warned as she squirted some jelly onto Zoe's tummy.

The consultant winced. "At least you warned me! Mrs Beauchamp forgot last time!"

Before the image of her unborn child cleared, Zoe heard a steady drumming sound.

"Oh my goodness!" She said, realising what it was. Max realised as well, and took her hand.

"Yes, that is your baby's heartbeat." Lucy smiled at the couple. "And he or she sounds very strong and healthy."

The midwife did a couple more checks, before arranging the date of the next scan with Zoe.

As the consultant and the porter were making their way back downstairs, Lofty passed them.

Zoe frowned. "Why would he be going up there?" She enquired, puzzled.

"Dunno" Max shrugged, as his wife placed the latest scan printouts carefully in her purse.

However, the two did discover the reason why.

"Zoe, we have a very nasty RTC coming in. Charlotte Collins, 24. She was 8 months pregnant and her and her husband, Liam, were on their way here because she started to get contractions. They seem to have gotten steadily worse, until she gave birth in the car about ten minutes away. They then crashed, and Liam died on impact. The baby isn't in the best shape and Charlotte is unconscious, she's lost a lot of blood." Connie said.

Zoe was shocked, she knew who Charlotte was. Like the consultant, Charlotte thought that she couldn't conceive, until after six rounds of IVF treatment, she finally found out that she was pregnant. She had been rushed into the ED a year ago with cramps, and it turned out that her baby was stillborn.

"Whatever happens, we are not going to let Charlotte's baby die." Zoe said.

"But Zoe..."

"No, I know how wanted him or her were. We're not going to lose them. We're not giving up. Lofty, get the special baby care unit on standby. When Dixie and Iain come in I want the baby straight into Resus and into an incubator, we'll take it from there."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Ready?

Zoe, Connie, Jacob, and Rita stood outside of the ED, ready for the ambulance.

The Clinical Lead heard the squeal of a siren, and she scanned the drivers quickly. They weren't Dixie and Iain.

"It's not them." Connie said as they stood aside for the ambulance. Lily and Mac were ready and waiting.

Another ambulance siren alerted Zoe.

"Yes, it's them." She said, her blood pumping with adrenaline.

"Hello" Max's voice made her jump. "I just wanted to say good luck"

"Thank you, it means a lot." She said, squeezing his hand.

He smiled tenderly at her. "See you in a bit." He said, giving her a kiss and disappearing back into the organised chaos of the ED.

The ambulance doors were opened.

Dixie wheeled Charlotte out and began to reel off her sats to Connie.

After her, Iain climbed out as carefully as he could, he had a small bundle in his arms.

Zoe silently held her arms out, a signal for the paramedic to hand the precious package to her.

He did so. "Good luck, I hope she survives."

"So do I." Zoe gazed down at the tiny baby.

She rushed into Resus, Rita opening doors for her.

"Right" Zoe said, repeating the sats of the baby that Iain had just told her.

"Her heartbeat's very slow, let's do some CPR." Zoe decided, placing her hands around the baby's chest. "Oxygen, Rita."

Rita placed the oxygen bottle over the small mouth of the little girl, and Zoe counted, and did the CPR.

"Zoe, it's no use." Connie said after a while, there had been no response. Charlotte had been moved to intensive care, but had multiple injuries, so the outlook was grim.

"I'm not giving up." Replied Zoe, doing another chest compression.

The baby started to pink up. Rita removed the oxygen bottle from her mouth.

Zoe beamed when she heard a weak cry. "Hello little one, you're a fighter, aren't you?" She said as Rita wrapped the tiny baby up in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold her?" The blonde nurse asked Zoe.

"Okay" Zoe smiled.

Rita gently placed the little girl in Zoe's arms.

"Hello" Zoe cooed. "Aren't you gorgeous? Yes you are!"

"So you do have a heart of gold under everything." Ethan said, amused at how soppy she was being.

"Oh, be quiet! I'm allowed to be soppy every once in a while." Zoe protested,

The mood changed as Lofty entered, he'd gone up to intensive care with Charlotte.

"She didn't make it."

Everyone's faces fell.

Zoe gazed down at the little life in her arms. She was an orphan.

"There's no near next of kin as they were both from Scotland, I remember Charlotte telling me." She said.

"Okay, friends?"

"I don't remember that." Zoe said. She desperately wanted to adopt the baby girl, she felt very protective of her, but knew that she would either be taken by Social Services or one of Charlotte and Liam's friends or relatives would want to take her in.

"Well, why don't you stay with the little one, Zoe? I mean, you are the first person that she;s seen in her life." Connie suggested.

"Okay, can you get Max to put an incubator in a side room for me, please?" The consultant requested.

Connie nodded, and went to look for the porter.

"Hello, what can I do to help?" Max asked.

"Push this incubator into a side room please, I'm staying with the little one until someone arrives."

"Okay" Max said.

Once they were in the side room, Max sat on the hospital bed next to his wife. "You're really taken with her, aren't you?"

Zoe nodded. "I don't want to let her go." She admitted.

"Well... There's no harm in trying. We could ask."

His wife shook her head. "A relative or friend will want to take her in."

"We'll try." He insisted.

"Okay."

"Zoe?" Lofty popped his head around the door.

"Yes?"

"Charlotte and Liam were both only children, no siblings, their parents are too old to take the little one in. No of their friends can take her in, either. There is one, Sam.. She can't take her in but she wants to see her."

"Okay." Zoe said.

A while later...

"Zoe Hanna?" A tall blonde woman stood at the door.

"Yes, that's me" Zoe smiled, shaking her hand.

"So... Liam and Charlotte have passed away then?"

"Yes."

A tear fell from Sam's eye, Zoe squeezed her arm gently, comforting her.

"I remember Charlotte talking about you, you know. How you were so caring to her, she said that you were a great comfort to her after the miscarriage, before she went oit of hospital."

"I remember her too, she was lovely. I know how much she wanted a child." Zoe said.

As if sensing that she was being talked about, the baby girl began to cry.

"Would you like a cuddle? She's been asleep." Zoe said.

"Yes please."

Zoe handed the little girl to Sam.

"She's lovely" Sam beamed.

"She is, a little sweetheart." Zoe agreed.

"I want you to adopt her." Said the other woman, completely out of the blue.

"Pardon? I don't mean to be rude, but you hardly know anything about me." Zoe frowned.

"I've already got three of my own, and money is tight in my house. I know that you'd give her a good home and care for her."

"I'll see what I can do..."

"If I could pick anyone to adopt her, it would be you. On one condition, though. That I'm one of her Godparents, should you decide to Christen her or have a naming ceremony."

"Okay, I think that would be possible." The other woman nodded. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Said Sam.

"Er, Zoe? Can I have a word?" Connie was at the door.

"Of course." Zoe said. "Excuse me."

"I guessed that Sam would want you to adopt the little girl so I've got some character references for yourself and Max sorted. One from me, Tess, and Hanssen. "

"Hanssen?!"

"Let's say that I've pulled some strings."

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

"You're ready for this, to adopt her. I know that both you and Max are."

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe in you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The social worker had talked to Zoe, Max, and all three of their referees. The couple were now waiting for the result: If they could adopt or not.

"I'm so nervous." Zoe said.

"Listen, we have a reference from the CEO of this hospital, if that doesn't convince them that we're decent human beings then I don't know what will." Max said, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"I know." Zoe exhaled.

He noticed that her hands were shaking, and took them in his. "I love you Mrs Walker"

"I love you too Mr Walker" she smiled.

Jenny, the social worker, came back into the room and sat opposite the couple. They straightened up.

"Well?" Zoe couldn't bear the suspense any longer.

"Good news, you are the adoptive parents of Charlotte and Liam's baby girl. We just need you to sign some papers, I don't have them with me so I'll have to nip back to the office to get them."

Zoe's smile was a mile wide. "That's great!"

"It is, congratulations to you both." Said Jenny, before shaking both of their hands and exiting the room.

"So we're parents..." Zoe said, as their adoptive daughter began to cry. She got up and lifted the little one into her arms.

"A), we should feed her again, and B), we need a name. But I'm over the moon." Smiled Max, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"How about Olivia? It seems to fit her, don't you think?"

"Yeah... It does. How about Olivia-Grace Charlotte?"

"After her Mum? Yeah... That's perfect." Zoe beamed.

"I think that we should tell people about both of our babies."

"I'm fine about them knowing about Olivia, but..."

"Zoe, if anything happens during your pregnancy, at least people will know what's going on and they'll be there for you." Max counseled.

Zoe sighed, rocking Olivia gently. "Okay. But first, let's go to maternity and ask if they've got some milk for newborns. I'm sure that they will have."

A while later...

By now, Olivia was sound asleep again.

Zoe wandered back into Resus, Max was still with Olivia, watching over her whilst she slept.

The consultant bumped into Connie.

"Well?" The Clinical Lead enquired.

"Looks like Max and I have two babies on our hands instead of one."

"That's brilliant news! Can I ask if you have anything at all baby wise?"

"Like clothes and things? No..."

"Well, d'you fancy a trip up to Mothercare? I'll take you and that way Max can stay with your daughter. Do you have a name yet?"

"I'd love to go shopping for baby things with you! And yes, Olivia-Grace Charlotte. Before we go, though, Max and I need to sign some papers. " Zoe said.

"Aw, what a lovely name! And okay, I'll meet you outside in a bit? I have some paperwork to go through before I can go."

"I'll text you when I'm ready." Zoe agreed.

A while later...

Zoe signed her name on the adoption certificate, leaving enough room for her husband to do the same.

Jenny smiled at the pair. "You are now officially the adoptive parents of Olivia-Grace Charlotte Walker." She said, before again shaking their hands and leaving.

"We did it." Said Max, gazing at their daughter, who was asleep, her mouth slightly open.

"We did." Zoe said, a wave of love for the little girl washing over her.

Max pulled his wife into his arms. "Are you going to go shopping with Connie now?"

"Yes." Zoe answered. "Call me if anything goes wrong, you promise?"

"Yes, I promise, I'm sure she'll be fine. But aren't we going to make a certain announcement?"

"Yes." Zoe agreed, gently lifting Olivia up and snuggling her against her shoulder.

Zoe and Max walked into the chaos of the ED.

"Everyone! We've got something to tell you!" Max said.

Lofty, Jacob, Rita, Lily, and the rest of the ED staff turned to look at the couple.

"Firstly," Zoe began "This is Olivia, and Max and I have just signed papers to legally adopt her.

"Secondly, Olivia is going to have a little brother or sister in a few months." Max chipped in.

"You don't mean..?" Asked Rita.

"Yep, I'm pregnant." The consultant confirmed.

Congratulations filled their ears, and in that moment, Zoe knew that she had done the right thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You absolutely promise to ring me if anything, and I mean anything, is wrong with her?" Zoe pressed her husband. The consultant was about to go out to Mothercare with Connie, but she wanted to make sure that Olivia was okay.

"Yes! I'm sure that Olivia will be absolutely fine." Max assured her.

"Okay" Zoe said, giving him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Zoe smiled at him, and dropped a kiss on Olivia's forehead. "See you in a bit."

"Don't go overboard on clothes."

"Ha ha, like that's ever going to happen. If I do I'll just blame it on Connie." Zoe smiled.

"Hmm. Anyway, go. The sooner you go the sooner you'll be back."

"Bye bye" smile Zoe, then left.

The consultant met Connie at the entrance to the ED.

"Hi Zoe, I thought that it would make sense to go in your car, to make sure that if you get a carseat, it fits?"

"Okay, good thinking!" Zoe smiled.

Zoe drove them to Mothercare, and Connie helped her to find a parking space.

They got out of the car and Zoe got a pound from her purse, and slotted it into a small trolley.

"You'll need a bigger one than that, trust me." Said the Clinical Lead, retrieving the money from the trolley and guiding the younger woman towards the bigger trolleys.

Zoe's heart began to beat a little faster with nerves, she'd never done this before in her life, and was glad that she had someone to help her out.

"Okay, I made a list of the basic things that you need, I hope that you don't mind?" Connie asked as they walked into the store.

"Not at all, I really do appreciate your help." Zoe knew that Connie wasn't being pushy or anything, it was her way of trying to help.

"First and foremost, a cot." Connie said, grabbing a store map. "According to this, the nursery things are upstairs."

"Okay." Nodded the other woman, navigating the trolley towards the travelator.

Zoe picked out a crib, it was one designed to attach to the side of a double or single bed.

Connie refused to let Zoe haul the box into the trolley, but had trouble with it herself. In the end, they decided to ask one of the shop assistants to put the box into Zoe's car when they'd finished shopping, instead of pushing it around the store.

"What's next?" Zoe asked.

"Pushchairs/prams."

"Oh, Max and I discussed this. For now we'll get a pram for Olivia, then when little one number two arrives we're going to get a double buggy for when they're both older."

"Okay" Connie nodded.

Zoe picked a buggy fairly easily, making sure that it had a lot of safety features, nearly driving Connie mad with the amount of questions she asked the shop assistant regarding safety, and everything under the sun.

"Honestly! I'm surprised that you've got any voice left after that." Connie sighed at Zoe.

"So we have: a pram and a cot. Next is a car seat, am I right?" Zoe guessed.

"Correct."

Zoe picked out a carseat fairly quickly, mainly because she wanted to get to the thing that she had been looking forward to the most: picking clothes for her daughter.

"This is the part where you go absolutely crazy." Connie chuckled at Zoe. The consultant's face was a picture, she was like a child in a candy store who had been told that they were allowed to pick an infinite number of sweets.

The pair spent a while in the clothes section, then picked up some other things such as toys, nappies, and muslin cloths.

"I enjoyed that." Said Zoe as she and Connie loaded the last of the shopping into the boot.

"Anytime, I enjoyed it too. Would it be okay if I see Olivia before you go, just to check her over?"

"Max just texted me to say that Rita's just done her obs, you can have a cuddle with her though." Zoe smiled.

"That was kind of what I was hoping for in the first place." The Clinical Lead admitted.

"How did I guess?" Zoe chuckled as they got into the car.

A while later...

"Right, are we ready to go?" Zoe asked. Olivia had been fed, her nappy changed, and was now dressed in a purple babygrow with "Mummy & Daddy's Little Princess" on it.

"Hang on, we've forgotten something." Max gently slipped a little pink hat with bunny ears on it onto Olivia's head, making sure that it didn't go over her eyes.

"I'm glad that I bought that, it's seriously adorable on her." Zoe commented happily.

"Smile" Max snapped a picture of his wife and daughter.

The little family drove home.

"Are you finished yet? Olivia wants to sleep and so do I!" Zoe asked her husband later on, the porter was having a bit of trouble attaching the cot that Zoe had bought to the side of their bed.

"Done it!" Said Max, walking back into the living room with a satisfied smile on his face.

Zoe didn't answer, she was asleep on the sofa, Olivia snuggled up on her chest. The consultant had one hand protectively around the baby, and one on her stomach.

"My two girls" Max smiled at the sleeping pair. He lifted Olivia up gently, being careful not to wake her. "Let's get you and your Mummy to bed, little one."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Ground Rules

Zoe awoke at three in the morning to the sound of Olivia crying. She was just about to get up to feed her, when she heard the bed creak beside her and realised that Max was getting up instead. The consultant lay back down and fell into a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.

The next time she woke up, it was a lot later.

"Morning" Max smiled as he saw her waking up.

" Hello " she responded, before rolling over to check on Olivia.

The baby girl was dozing, her eyes opening and then fluttering shut.

"Tired, are we?" Zoe chuckled, reaching out a hand to stroke her daughter's cheek gently.

To the consultant's surprise, Olivia wrapped her tiny hand around Zoe's thumb, not letting go.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Bless her" chuckled Max.

"It is! I was planning on getting up and having a shower but Olivia has other plans."

"I agree. Speaking of plans, did you arrange another scan yesterday?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes, I booked it before we left, remember?"

"Oh yes. When is it?"

"12th of March." Zoe said.

"Okey doke" Max said as Zoe sat up, careful of Olivia who was still holding onto her finger.

Max retrieved Zoe's phone which somehow had ended up on his bedside table, and unlocked it.

"Hey! How d'you know my code to unlock my phone?" Zoe asked.

"Since you mutter it under your breath every time you unlock it." Max grinned. "I'm just posting a reminder on your calendar, just in case you forget."

"I have to stop doing that." Sighed his wife. "Thank you."

"You do!"

"Right, I want to talk about Olivia."

"What about her?"

"When she's older, I don't want people to call me 'not her real Mum.' I took over from Charlotte as her Mum, because she didn't get the chance to be. I want Charlotte to be known as her birth mother."

"Okay, I remember, when I was at school, one of Robyn's friends was adopted. I remember one of her friends asking her Mum "so you're not her proper Mum then?, " and it really seemed to hurt her."

"That's harsh, still, they were only children."

Max nodded.

"Also, as you know, Sam is still going to be in contact with Olivia. I want her to know who her birth parents were, that's important."

Max nodded. "I agree. You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Well, when Connie and I drove back to the hospital, we got stuck in traffic which gave me time to think."

"Aha."

"Speaking of which, the meeting about the ID cards is scheduled for the day after the scan." Zoe said.

"Ah okay. Has Connie arranged leave for us, by the way? It's a good thing that it's our day off today."

"It is! I said that I'll come in with Olivia and I'll do paperwork, you can stay in my office with her whenever I'm needed. Connie is having extra porters in, don't worry."

"I barely do any work anyway because I'm distracted by your beauty every time I see you." Said Max.

"Yeah right" Zoe said, prising her finger out of Olivia's grasp and lifting her up. "Hello" she said to her daughter. "We should feed her again in a minute, I bet she's hungry."

"I'll go and warm a bottle." Max smiled, placing a kiss on Zoe's lips. "I love you both."

"I love you too, and Olivia will love you even more when you get her something to eat!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Surprise!

A month later...

"The owl and the pussycat went to sea in a beautiful pea green boat... Er, what's the next line?" Zoe was in the staffroom, with Connie, Rita, Robyn, Olivia, and Max.

"They took some honey and plenty of money, wrapped up in a five pound note." Rita finished.

"Mummy doesn't even know the lyrics, she's silly, isn't she, Olivia?" Robyn teased.

"Hey! I'm new to all of this!" Zoe protested.

"Well, I for one think that both Zoe and Max are doing very well." Connie chipped in.

"Thank you, Connie. See Robyn, at least the Clinical Lead believes in me!" Zoe teased.

"I was joking!" The nurse protested.

"I know that you were." Zoe winked.

Connie checked her watch, it was almost the end of their shift and almost time for the meeting. "I'd better go and get everyone together." She said, standing up.

"Mrs Beauchamp? RTA coming in." Jacob appeared at the door.

"Okay. Zoe, you take the lead with the first patient." Connie ordered. "Jacob, you're with Zoe. Robyn, you're with me." She ordered.

"Okay" Zoe stood up also. She handed Olivia to Max. "Bye, little one. Mummy has to go."

"Love you, good luck" Max smiled.

"Love you too, and thank you." Zoe responded, giving him a quick peck on the lips and dashing off.

"Good luck" Max wished Robyn, as she got up.

"Ta."

A while later...

"Hi, how did it go?" Max asked his wife as they made their way to the conference room, along with Olivia, who was waking up from a nap.

"We saved two, but couldn't save the other three. It was tough." Zoe sighed, as Max handed Olivia to her.

"Oh, Zoe." Max slipped his hand into her free one.

"I know." She sighed.

"I love you, you know." He whispered into her ear.

"I know, I love you too." The consultant smiled, jogging Olivia gently as she gave a little cry.

The little family entered the conference room. Zoe sat down at a chair in the middle of the rows, Max sitting next to her. He pushed his chair closer to hers, allowing her to snuggle into him.

Zoe laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Honestly, you're worse than a pair of teenagers!" Rita chuckled.

"I've said that from the start." Dylan said.

Gradually, the rest of the day staff entered the room.

Connie came in and stood at the front of the room.

"Right, everyone. As you all know, the hospital is taking more security measures..." The Clinical Lead explained the ins and outs of the ID cards, and when people would be coming in to install the scanner to allow them to enter the ED.

"And..." Connie said once she'd finished. "As you know, Dr Keogh is taking some leave, and Dr Knight is going travelling, so therefore we have some new members of staff joining us."

"One of them is Zara Hanna, registrar. She joins us from the Royal Liverpool Hospital."

Zoe gasped.

"Any relation to you, Doctor Walker?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, she's my sister!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Zoe, why are you so unhappy about Zara coming to work here?" Max asked his wife. She'd been in shock ever since the meeting. The couple were at home now, and Zoe was still acting oddly.

"I don't know..." The female sighed. "It's been a long time since we spoke, Zara and I."

"Did you argue with her?"

"No, we just lost contact..." She trailed off. "I'm just in shock. We lost contact about 2 years ago, just before you started. I should call her, really..."

"I'm surprised that Connie didn't realise that you were related, your surname's not that common."

"She's been under a lot of pressure from the Board, you can't blame her for that, she probably didn't think."

"I suppose." Said Max.

Zoe frowned. "A lot has happened since Zara and I last spoke... Connie will have her contact details, won't she? "

"Yes... But she's not at work now, she won't be able to access your sister's details."

"Actually," Zoe responded, "She's still there, she's giving the talk about the ID cards to the night/ evening staff."

Max took a look at his watch. "It's ten to eight , if you're quick you just might catch her. Zoe, are you sure about speaking to her again?"

"Yes" there was a familiar glitter of determination, a hint of stubbornness, and, perhaps, fear, in his wife's eyes. "It's now or never. "

Zoe placed a sleeping Olivia into her husband's arms.

"Hi, Connie... Yeah I'm okay, yes we're all fine. I was just wondering if you had Zara's phone number to hand? Okay, give me a second... " the consultant grabbed a pen and paper from the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'm ready... Mm hm, yep... Okay... Thank you, and I'll see you tomorrow." Zoe said, then ended the call.

"Connie said that Zara's starting in about two weeks. D'you think that I should call her now? It's after dinner time so I won't be disturbing her." The consultant informed her husband.

"Well, is she married or anything? "

Zoe shook her head. "She's always been very career driven, she never wanted a family."

"Then yes, you should ring her." Max said.

"Okay" said Zoe, she looked calm but in reality her heart was thudding and her stomach was doing somersaults.

She dialled the number, and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, is this Zara? Yes, it's me, Zoe! Is this a bad time? " She paused for a moment. "Okay..."

Max smiled to himself. "I'm just going to put Olivia to bed." He said to his wife. "Well done" he said to her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you "

"I love you too" she mouthed. "Yes Zara, I'm here. I've got quite a lot to tell you, an awful lot has happened since we last talked... "

A while later...

"Well?" Max asked when Zoe ended the call.

"Well, we talked about a lot of things. She's moved up here from Liverpool because she wants a new challenge. She's thrilled at the fact that she's an Auntie, twice. She's moving into a flat on the other side of town next week, she's starting at Holby two weeks after that. She's very surprised that I'm married, and she wants to meet the man who, finally, has managed to capture my heart and keep it." She smiled.

"Brilliant aren't I? " Max asked.

"You are. Thank you for encouraging me to get in contact with Zara again." Zoe smiled at him.

"That's okay." He pulled her into him. "I'm happy for you. " He beamed.

"I'm happy too, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"Ditto" her husband agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A couple of weeks later...

Zoe woke up before her husband, to the sound of Olivia crying.

The consultant got out of bed, lifted her baby into her arms and rocked her gently. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." She smiled.

Zoe had been speaking to her sister almost every day and they'd met up a couple of times. Zara loved Olivia, and she soon warmed to Max.

"Right, I'd better get you your breakfast." The consultant murmured to Olivia.

As she was entering the kitchen, Zoe felt a slight fluttering in her lower abdomen. She smiled slightly, her unborn child was making their presence known in a quiet early manner.

She heated up a bottle of milk for Olivia, and sat down in the kitchen in order to feed her.

The only sound that filled Zoe's ears was the screeching of the seagulls outside, the sound of the underfloor heating, and the occasional car door closing.

Olivia finished her breakfast and gave a sneeze.

"Did you enjoy that?" Chuckled Zoe. "I'd better wind you, else you could be sick."

A while later, Zoe went back upstairs to wake Max.

"Max? Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Hmmm..." Came the muffled response.

"We have to get up for work soon." She prompted.

"What time is it?"

"6:15. We're in for 8:30 to show Zara around." Zoe reminded him.

"Did Olivia wake you? " Max guessed.

She nodded. "I've, um, got something to tell you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, now don't get too excited but when I went downstairs to get Olivia her milk, I..." she paused for a second. "I felt a fluttering in my lower abdomen. I think that it was our younger baby alerting me to their presence. "

Max's face lift up. "Already?"

She nodded. "It'll be months until you'll be able to feel it. "

"Ah. It's amazing, all the same. " He said.

"It is." She said, smiling at Olivia as she shifted in Max's arms.

A while later...

"The worst thing about being pregnant is continually getting bigger and morning sickness." Zoe huffed.

"And the hormones."

"Er, you're not even the pregnant one."

"Yes, but I'm the one on the receiving end when yours are running high."

"True." she nodded.

Zoe was stood looking at the section of her wardrobe which had her work outfits in it: Scrubs, suits, and smarter wear in one corner, then her dresses taking up the rest of the space, with her Jimmy Choos at the bottom, beneath the dresses that they would go well with.

"I have no idea what to wear." She said. "Everything's tighter, obviously."

"You don't look fat, you look pregnant, if that's what you're worried about. And you look gorgeous, as usual." Max said as he changed Olivia out of her sleepsuit and into a babygrow.

"Thank you." Zoe smiled. "I know, and I don't mind the staff knowing, but patients, especially the older ones, will comment on it, my bump, I mean."

"Ah. Why not wear your scrubs then?"

"Okay, I really need to go shopping for maternity wear soon." Zoe mused as she got her scrubs out of the wardrobe.

"Boring." Max teased.

"No, it is not. Now stop complaining otherwise I'll drag you along with me. When I go I'll take Zara." Zoe said, packing her scrubs into a bag to change into at work.

"I was only teasing, I'll come. Olivia can accompany me and i can get her some new clothes." Max decided.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I entirely trust you, when it comes to buying Olivia things you're as bad as I am with shoes." Zoe chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Max asked an hour or so later as the three of them were on their way to the hospital.

"Yeah, I just feel sick." Zoe winced as they drove over a speedbump.

"You don't feel too bad, do you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be okay." She smiled as they pulled up.

"Zara!" Zoe said a few minutes later as she spotted her sister getting out of her car, a black BMW.

"Zoe" the other woman smiled. She was five years younger than Zoe, but she was a little taller. Her eyes, like Zoe's, were chocolate brown. The two of them had the same beaming smile, and they shared a cheeky streak, too.

Zara's hair was shoulder length, longer than Zoe's. Today it was tumbling around her shoulders, shaping her face.

"Ready for your first day?" The consultant enquired.

"As I'll ever be."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Zoe reassured her as max hurried up to them, pushing Olivia's pram.

"You could've waited for me!" He puffed.

"Sorry." Zoe apologised.

"Max, please assure me that the others aren't that scary?"

"Mrs Beauchamp's the only one who'll rip your throat out when she's angry... The rest gossip a lot of the time but they really are lovely." Max said.

Zara frowned. "Connie actually sounds alright."

"She is, just keep on the right side of her!" Zoe warned.

They entered the already busy ED.

"I feel like I should be doing something." Zara said, looking around and taking it all in.

"We've got 25 minutes yet." Zoe assured her sister.

The consultant's phone buzzed. She frowned at the screen. "Ah yes, I need to book another scan today."

"D'you mind if I come to the next one?" Zara asked as they made their way to the staffroom.

"No, of course not" her sister smiled.

"D'you want a cuppa? It's probably the only chance you'll get before lunchtime, Connie will probably throw you in at the deep end."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I can't wait to get my hands dirty, so to speak. And yes please, a coffee, no sugar."

"If you're unsure about anything, just ask." Zoe said.

"I'm not a child! I know you're just trying to help, but I'll be fine, really." Zara sighed.

"I'm your older sister, I'm allowed to be protective."

"Hmm." The other woman huffed as Robyn and Lofty entered the room.

"Robyn, Lofty, this is Zara, my sister. Zara, Robyn and Lofty are nurses here, Robyn is also Max's stepsister." Zoe introduced them.

"Hello" smiled Zara as they shook hands.

"Lovely to meet you" Robyn greeted her.

"D'you want a drink?" Max asked the two arrivals as he handed Zoe a cup of tea.

"Yes please" the two of them chorused.

"I think that I'll be okay here." Zara mused.

"You will be, we're alright, really" Robyn said.

"How're you doing?" Zoe asked her sister halfway through their shift.

"I think I'm doing quite well, Connie hasn't shouted at me yet."

"That's always a bonus." Her sister said, looking at her watch. "Anyway, I'm off to book the next scan."

"Okay, I'll be fine here." Zara smiled.

Zoe smiled too, she had worked alongside her sister on a difficult diagnosis, and the two of them made an excellent team.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _A few weeks later..._

"So what time are you coming tonight?" Zoe asked her sister. She, Zara, and Max were having a film night, and the two sisters were planning a shopping trip for Zoe to buy some maternity clothes, plus more things for Olivia, of course.

"5:30, I already told you!" Zara said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." Zoe apologised. She had been left in charge of the ED for the day as Connie was in meetings for most of it, and to make matters worse Max wasn't there, he had gone out for the day to the zoo with Robyn and Lofty, and they had taken Olivia with them.

"Olivia will be fine with Max, Robyn, and Lofty." Zara assured her.

"I do trust them, obviously, but I just don't want Liv to get too close for comfort to a monkey or something."

"If she does, they will be perfectly able to calm her down."

"I wish that I was there with them." Zoe said sadly, she was originally going to accompany the others, but she'd had to cover for Connie at the last minute.

"Listen, when mini Walker number 2 is born, we'll all be able to go, think how lovely that will be." Zara grinned at her sister.

"It will be amazing." Zoe agreed. "If all goes well. I keep thinking that fate has said that Olivia is enough for Max and I, and something will go wrong..."

"Everything will be fine, I've seen the scans myself and my second niece or nephew is absolutely fine, you know that. Your baby is fine, Zoe."

"I just can't help but imagine horrible things happening."

Zara pulled her sister into a quick hug. "I know. Whatever happens, I know that you and Max are strong enough to get through it.

"I hope so. Anyway, I need to go and find Lily. " Zoe said.

"I'll go and rally the troops ready for you to give patient notes out."

"Thank you." Smiled Zoe.

Once Zoe had found Lily and Zara had gathered everyone around, Zoe began to assign patients to the staff.

"Ethan, young girl in cubicle 8. She hasn't spoken since she was brought in, by Dixie from an RTA a few hours ago. She's got a broken arm and a few minor cuts and bruises, apart from that she's fine." She said to the registrar,

"Any neurological damage to explain why she's not talking?"

"MRI came back clear and she can't tell us what her name is, so we can't retrieve her medical history, either."

"A challenge, then?"

"I suppose, although I think that you can manage. Good luck and keep me in the loop."

"Will do."

"Zara, elderly lady in cubicle 6, complaining of severe chest pains. It's most likely that it's heartburn, but send her for a chest X-ray and CT scan just to be on the safe side."

"Okay." Zara nodded as Zoe handed her the notes.

Zoe assigned patients to the other members of staff, and then headed in to Resus to check that everything was running smoothly.

Zoe smiled to herself. In some ways, she missed the position of Clinical Lead. Definitely not the office politics, hierarchy, and paperwork, but she missed being in control, gathering her team around, having the position as a boss but also a friend.

The consultant exited Resus and saw Dixie and Iain wheeling a patient in.

"Right, what have we got?" She asked.

Dixie told her all of the usual information.

Zoe quickly worked out what best to do. "Straight into Resus, please, I'll take the lead with this."

"CT head scan, please, and IV analgesia for the moment." The consultant ordered, her patient, a middle aged woman named Anna, was in severe pain.

"Do you feel better now, Anna?" Zoe asked her patient once she had had some analgesia.

Anna nodded.

"Good, now, we've booked you in for a CT scan." Zoe informed her. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon."

Zoe nipped to the nurse's station to check if her patient had any history of neurological injuries, it turned out that she didn't.

"Zoe, I've found out why the young girl wasn't speaking, she's deaf." Rita called the consultant over.

"Do we have anyone who speaks sign language?"

"Yes, your sister."

"Really?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"In my defence, my sign language is a bit rusty." Rita added quickly.

"It's okay. I'd better get back to my patient." Zoe responded.

A while later...

"I heard that you solved the mystery of the girl who didn't speak." Zoe said to her sister when they were on a break.

"Ah yes, she was deaf. She spoke a mixture of sign language and Makaton." Zara responded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Makaton?"

"It's simpler to understand than sign language. You know, I think that it should be compulsory for all of the ED staff to know sign language, it would make things a lot easier in some situations."

"I'll suggest it to Connie, maybe there's a course we could go on or something." The other woman mused.

"That would be good."

"I think so. Anyway," said Zoe, finishing off her drink. "Let's get back to work."

Four o'clock couldn't have come fast enough for Zoe, she was missing both Olivia and Max desperately.

As soon as 15:59 became 16:00, Zoe went back to her office and called her husband.

"Hi Zoe, are you okay?" Her husband asked when he picked up.

"Yeah, my shift just ended. Are you coming home soon? I'm missing you and Olivia." She admitted.

"We're home already, I didn't want you to come home to an empty house " Max responded.

Zoe smiled. "I love you, you know that? Okay, I'll be home soon. How's Olivia?"

"She's absolutely fine, out for the count at the moment. She loved the zoo, the tigers in particular. She was looking at one through the glass and cried when we had to go. And I love you too."

"Aww, I hope that you got a picture! By the way, Zara is coming about 5:30. See you soon."

"Okay, see you in a bit, bye."

"Bye-bye." Zoe responded, and ended the call.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zoe got to the block of flats, quickly got out of her car, locked it, and made her way upstairs.

She searched her handbag for her keys, retrieved them from the very bottom (typical, of course) and waited patiently for the lift to stop at the correct floor.

"Finally!" Zoe muttered to herself, after waiting for what felt like forever.

She unlocked the front door.

Max was sitting on the sofa, Olivia in his arms. He turned around as his wife opened the door. "Hello"

"Hey" she smiled, taking her heels off and flopping down beside him.

"Good shift?" He asked as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"It was okay" she smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, why don't you go and have a shower, and when you're finished, I'll have some toast ready for you."

"That sounds good." Zoe smiled. "It really does."

"Do you want me to call Zara and ask her not to come round tonight?"

"No, we've been really busy recently and she's been looking forward to it. And so have I, actually. She won't mind if I'm tired."

"I don't want you to stress out, it's not good for you or the baby."

"Max, watching a few films won't stress me out, I promise. Quite the opposite, I'll unwind. I'm okay." Zoe responded, gazing at him.

"Okay" he smiled. "I know that I'm a bit overprotective..."

"Shush. It's okay, that's natural. Right, I'm off for a shower." Said Zoe, getting up

Zoe showered, and Max made her something to eat.

The consultant stepped out of the shower, shivering slightly, she'd misjudged how cold the flat was.

She grabbed her dressing gown and a towel, and made her way into her and Max's bedroom.

"Hello, little one." Zoe smiled at Olivia, who was just waking up. She lifted the little girl up gently and snuggled her against her shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I hear that you enjoyed the zoo, and you especially liked the tigers. That's very brave of you." She chuckled. "When I was little I was scared of them!"

She dried herself off and got changed into her pyjamas, she didn't want to change into a fresh pair of day clothes.

"Right, let's get you your afternoon bottle." Zoe said, lifting her daughter into her arms and making her way into the kitchen.

Max had Olivia's bottle ready and some toast prepared for Zoe, with plenty of butter on it.

"D'you want to feed her?" He asked.

"Yes please." The consultant smiled as she sat on the sofa. Max handed her Olivia's bottle.

"What's the time?" Zoe asked as Olivia was finishing off her bottle.

"Nearly five o'clock." Max responded.

"Okay" His wife nodded. "I enjoyed today at the ED. It was nice being in charge, I miss the leadership role. I don't miss the hierarchy and the endless meetings, though! I had the Board on the phone once and Hanssen on the phone twice!"

"Oh dear, he wasn't annoyed with you, though?"

Zoe shook her head. "No."

"That's good then."

"It is. He just wanted a general update on the ED was running, it was really busy."

"Was there enough staff?"

"Yes, for once." Zoe smiled wryly. "Olivia needs winding" She said, starting to stand up.

"Sit down, I'll do it." Max said.

"Okay" Zoe said, letting him take their daughter out of her arms.

"Eat your toast" Max ordered, nodding to the plate in front of his wife.

Zoe ate her toast and Max winded Olivia.

"Here you are, one winded and very happy baby." Max said, placing Olivia in Zoe's arms a couple of minutes later.

"Aww" Zoe said as she noticed her daughter smiling. "You're a happy bunny!"

Olivia smiled even more when she saw her Mum. "She loves you" Max smiled.

"And I love her, too." Zoe smiled. "And you, of course."

"Good" Max smiled cheekily. "I love you too."

Zoe snuggled into him. "I missed you today."

Her husband smiled at her sudden rush of affection. "I missed you too, it was strange without you."

"Work was strange without you as well, I kept thinking that I could go up to your cupboard before realising that you weren't there." She winked.

"It's an office, for the last time!" Max protested as Zoe giggled at him.

"I was teasing. It's too messy to be an office."

"I beg to differ, I remember how bad yours was when you were Clinical Lead."

"Yes, well…" Zoe huffed.

"That was my turn to tease you." Max gave her a kiss on the forehead to reassure her that all was well.

"Hmm." She said, but smiled all the same.

There was a knock at the door of the flat.

"That will be Zara." Said Max, standing up.

"Hello Max" Zara smiled when Max opened the door for her.

"Hello, good day at work?" Max enquired.

"It was okay thanks" Zara responded as she sat down next to her sister. "Why are you in your pyjamas?"

"I'm tired! Anyway, Max, get the Dominoes Pizza menu, it's time to get this movie night started!" Zoe responded.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Come on, Zoe! I'm hungry!" Max whinged. He, Zara, Zoe, and little Olivia were at Holby shopping centre, and Zoe was trying on outfits for Charlie's birthday party at the Hope and Anchor, she didn't have anything smart enough to fit her.

A hanger came flying out of the changing cubicle in Max's general direction. "Stop it, I have Olivia!" he protested.

Zoe poked her head out of the cubicle. "Sorry."

"I'm hungry too! We've only got three hours until we're due at work!" Zara chipped in.

"Alright, alright!" Zoe huffed, emerging from the cubicle. "What d'you think?"

"Wow, you look amazing!" Her sister complimented.

Zoe was dressed in a knee length dress, with black and grey patterned stripes.

"Really?" the consultant asked, placing a hand on her bump and assessing herself in the mirror.

"Yes, you look gorgeous!" Max said, enjoying the view.

Zara rolled her eyes and turned to Olivia. "Now that's sorted, let's go and get something to eat!"

Zoe changed back into her normal clothes, and exited the cubicle.

"Okay?" Max asked, one hand pushing Olivia's buggy back and forth to try to lull her to sleep, the other hand outstretched for Zoe to take.

"Yes thank you" she smiled, taking it.

Zoe was now five months pregnant, and exhausted to go with it. Thankfully, the morning sickness had stopped, but tiredness had seemed to have replaced it.

"So how about pizza express?" Zara interrupted the couple.

"That sounds good." Zoe smiled at her younger sister.

Olivia gave a little cry.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Zoe lifted her daughter out of her buggy. "Look at all the pretty dresses!" she gestured to some clothes on a rack. "And out here... " she exited the shop. "Look at the roof!" she pointed upwards at the sun shining through the glass roof.

"She's an amazing Mum. " Zara observed, she and Max were following on.

"She is" Max agreed.

"You know, I never thought that she'd settle down and get married. But she did. Full of surprises, Zoe." The registrar said.

"Certainly is!" Max chuckled.

Zoe smiled at her husband and sister chatting. "I wonder what they're talking about?" She asked.

The consultant spotted a dog. "Look, Liv! It's a doggie! Your favourite!"

Olivia gazed at the yellow Labrador thoughtfully, then smiled.

"Aw bless, that's cheered you up!" her Mum said happily. "Right, when I put you back in your buggy, please go to sleep because it's your checkup appointment with Mrs Beauchamp later on so you need to be on your best behaviour!"

"Max, d'you think that I should put Liv down for a nap now?" Zoe asked her husband.

"Yes, she's just had her lunch, and it's her checkup appointment today, isn't it? If she goes to sleep now, she won't be grumpy at the hospital."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Great minds and all that." Max said.

Zoe laid her already sleepy daughter in her buggy. "I think that she'll drop off soon enough."

A few hours later...

"Here she is" Zoe said to Connie, proudly carrying Olivia into an empty cubicle.

"And how is she?" Connie asked, taking her stethoscope off and listening to Olivia's heart.

"She's okay, from what I see, she's perfect."

Connie smiled at her friend and colleague. "You would say that!" She said, rolling Olivia over onto her back. "Let's see if she rolls over."

Zoe was stood on the opposite side. "Liv!" she tried to catch her daughter's attention.

Olivia heard her Mum, and rolled over to face her.

"Well done!" Zoe said proudly.

"Okay..." Connie observed. "Can she hold her head up?"

"Yes" Zoe said, proud to show her daughter off. She got Olivia's toy rabbit out of her bag. "Liv? Who's this"

Olivia lifted her head up at the sound of her Mother's voice.

Zoe smiled at her daughter, and Olivia smiled back.

"That's all well and good." Said Connie.

She did a few more checks, and, at the end, she was happy to announce that Olivia was absolutely fine and developing normally.

"So how are you, really? And don't fib!" Connie asked.

"I'm okay" Zoe said as Olivia put her hands up, asking for a cuddle. She lifted her into her arms. She put her spare hand on her bump. "I think that my youngest is okay too."

"Good. How far along are you again?"

"Five and a half months, 2 weeks until Max and I can find out what we're having." Zoe smiled.

"That's wonderful."

"It is. Max is hoping for a boy, and I don't mind, really. It would be nice to have a boy, though, because judging by Zara and I, if Olivia has a sister, they will argue a lot." Zoe chuckled. "I will honestly love my baby whatever they are."

"Aww" Connie smiled at her friend's tenderness. "Has he or she kicked yet?"

"Yes, a lot!" Zoe chuckled.

"I like Olivia's outfit, by the way" Connie smiled as she put her stethescope back on.

"Thank you" Zoe smiled.

Olivia was dressed in a white top with red writing on it which said "I love my Mummy," a pair of dark blue jeggings, a white jacket, and a pair of grey spotted shoes, complete with pink socks.

"I didn't think that white would be a good idea in case of it getting dirty, but she really dislikes getting messy!"

"That's good, in a way." Said Connie.

"It is" Zoe agreed.

"How is she?" Max asked as Zoe and Connie made their way back into the heart of the ED.

"She's absolutely fine, and thanks for asking about your wife!" Zoe teased.

"Sorry, how are you?"

"In need of a hot chocolate and a curlywurly?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"Of course." Max smiled. "Do you want me to take Liv for a bit?"

"Okay" Zoe said as Max held his arms out. "Here you are"

Max took Olivia. "Come on, little one. Let's take you for a little walk."

"Be back soon" Zoe winked, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Max smiled and left.

Zoe turned back to Connie. "By the way, are you coming to Charlie's party?"

"Yes, I am. It's in 2 weeks, right?"

"Yeah, I got my outfit sorted this morning. It just so happens that it's on the day that Max and I find out what we're having!" Said Zoe excitedly.

"That's a very good day, then!"

"I hope so, I can celebrate the fact that I can finally get cracking on nursery planning, properly... Max won't celebrate as much though because he has to build all the furniture" chuckled the consultant.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- We're Having A...

It was the day of Charlie's birthday party, and it was also the day that Zoe and Max were going to find out if they were expecting a boy or girl.

"Are you excited? I am. Have I mentioned that I'm excited?" Zoe said to Max when they were on their way into work.

"Yes, I am, and you yes, you have, a million times!" Max chuckled.

Today, they were without Olivia. She was spending the entire day with her Godmother, Sam, and her family. Zoe missed her daughter, but it was nice for Olivia to have some link to her birth parents.

"We can get cracking on the nursery, you're doing all of the decorating!"

"Good thing that I'm good at DIY." Her husband mused.

"'Tis!" Zoe said as Rita handed her a patient file. "I'd better be off, see you later."

Later on...

"Ready?" Max asked his wife as she walked out of Resus.

"Yep." She said, throwing her surgical gloves into a nearby bin.

She took his hand and they went up to the maternity section.

Lucy greeted the pair. "Hello, how are you both?"

The three chatted whilst they made their way to a private room, Max struggling to keep up with the 2 women. "Wait for me!"

"Sorry." Zoe apologised. "Slowcoach!"

"Am not! I'll get you for that later!"

"Right, would you like to find out what you're having?" Lucy asked.

"Yes please." Said Zoe.

"You'reh having a little boy, congratulations." Said Lucy, a smile on her face.

"A little brother for Olivia. Perfect." Zoe said, her voice thick with emotion.

"A son." Max grinned, squeezing Zoe's hand.

"Is he healthy?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, he seems to be a strong little chap. Has he been kicking?'

"Yes, a lot." Zoe chuckled.

"That's great, he could be a footballer when he grows up." Lucy joked.

"Oh no! I've already got one football obsessive in the house." Zoe said, digging her husband in the ribs.

"I'll buy him a season ticket." Max grinned.

"And what if he decides to support Liverpool instead of Manchester United?"

"Then he's mad. Much as I love you, Zoe, your home town can't play for toffee."

"Er, we'll see." Said Zoe. "Lucy, please can we have a scan printout?"

"Of course." Smiled the midwife.

A while later...

"Zoe? A word, please." Said Connie.

Zoe frowned. "What have I done?"

"Nothing! In, now." The Clinical Lead said firmly.

Zoe entered Connie's office and was surprised to see Max there. "What's going on?"

"Maternity leave for you, and paternity leave for me." Her husband explained.

"I believe that it's best for you both to finish when Zoe is 7 and a half months along, that will give you time to prepare, but also relax." Connie counselled.

"Okay..." The other woman responded.

"Are you sure?" Max was expecting his wife to put up more of a fight.

"Yes, I'm getting very tired with each passing day... I could do with a break. After baby number two, whom we've discovered is a son, is born, I'll be having 3 months off, Max will have the same, won't you?" Zoe asked her husband. He nodded.

"Congratulations." Smiled Connie. "That's sorted then."

Zoe nodded and stood up. "Is it okay if I stay in cubicles for the rest of the day?"

"Of course it is." Smiled Connie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

A few hours later...

"What's the time?" Zoe called to Max.

"Ten to seven, hurry up!" Her husband called back.

"I'm coming!" Zoe replied, applying some lipstick.

She was all ready for the party. The consultant was dress in the dress that she'd purchased the other day, a pair of black tights, and a pair of glittery heels, none too high.

She put the tube of lipstick back in her makeup bag, and went downstairs.

"You look amazing" Max said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled.

The pair arrived at the Hope & Anchor.

"Charlie!" Smiled Zoe, giving the nurse a hug. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" he smiled.

Max, Zoe, and Charlie chatted for a while, until a few more guests arrived.

"Where d'you want to sit?" Max asked his wife.

Zoe took a zip of non alcoholic champagne. "There's a space next to Rita." She said, making her way through the crowd of staff.

"Zoe!" Rita gave her friend a hug.

"Hello, how are you?" Zoe asked.

Fortunately for Max, Robyn and Lofty were sitting on the same table, so he wasn't entirely on his own. There was music being blasted out by a DJ, Zoe wasn't entirely sure that Charlie was the one that had booked it!

A little later, food was being served and the buzz of chatter quietened.

The door to the pub opened. To everyone's total and utter surprise, Connie and Jacob entered.

"I wonder what they've been up to? It's about time!" Zoe giggled.

Zara, who had arrived a little late, nodded. "I agree!"

Connie and Jacob sat at an unoccupied table.

"Maybe they just want to talk?" Zoe said. "I can understand that, work romances aren't the easiest in the first few months."

Max chuckled at her remark. "We can testify to that!" He whispered in her ear.

"Oi, lovebirds! You haven't told us if you're expecting a boy or girl!" Rita encouraged.

"We are expecting a son." Zoe grinned.

"Congratulations!" Rita and Zara said at the same time.

"What's that?" Robyn asked.

"Looks like you're going to have a nephew!" Zoe smiled at her sister in law.

"Will he support Manchester United?" Lofty asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it! Liverpool all the way!" Said Zoe.

"We'll see!" Max said.

"What if he hates football?" Rita laughed.

"He could be a rugby fan instead." Zoe said, deciding to wind Max up.

"Well, he's mad." Max said.

"D'you fancy a dance?" Zoe asked a while later.

"In a minute, I'm just going to get another drink." Her husband replied.

A few minutes later...

"This song is from Max, to his beautiful wife, Zoe." The DJ announced.

Zoe was shocked, she'd suspected that Max was up to something! She spotted her husband making his way up to her.

"Well, Mrs Walker, may I have this dance?" Max asked.

"Of course, Mr Walker." Zoe smiled, taking his hand and standing up.

"Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran began to play.

"I thought, since our first dance at our wedding wasn't the happiest, I thought we'd count this as our first dance?" Max murmured into Zoe's ear.

"That's perfect" smiled Zoe. "Thinking Out Loud" was their song after all, it fitted them perfectly.

The small dancefloor began to fill up with other couples- including, Zoe observed, Connie and Jacob. Each were smiling, looking very loved up.

"I love you, you know" Zoe said, holding Max close.

He smiled at her. "I know, I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- The Name Game

1 & 1/2 months later...

"Come on, Olivia! Yummy food!" Zoe said. She was trying to get her 4 month old daughter to at least try solid food before baby Walker number 2 was born- she figured that it would be slightly easier, but even getting her daughter to try it was proving to be a challenge!

Olivia refused to open her mouth to accept the spoonful of apricot and pear mush, Zoe had picked it out from the baby food, and thought that her daughter would love it. Evidently not.

"Here you are* Max took the spoon from his wife and offered it to Olivia. She opened her mouth and accepted it, a smile on her face.

"How?" Zoe asked, a little annoyed.

"I don't know, you have been trying for a while though, maybe she lost interest?" Max suggested, feeding Olivia another spoon. "Here, you try again" he offered her a spoonful of baby food.

Zoe waited for Olivia to swallow the last spoonful, then offered another to her. Olivia accepted it.

The consultant was relieved, she thought that her daughter was upset with her.

"I can't believe that we're both finishing tomorrow!" Said Max. The two of them were finishing the next day to go on leave to prepare for the arrival of Mini Walker number 2.

"Yep, it's typical that I'm stuck in a meeting for almost the whole day." Zoe huffed. It was the ED's departmental review-and as deputy Clinical Lead, it was her duty to be there. Connie was also attending.

Whilst Zoe was away, Dylan was going to be Deputy Clinical Lead, having had experience in the role for a short time whilst Connie was in Romania.

"What time is Connie coming over?" Max asked. Connie was coming over to Max and Zoe's because she needed to go through some of the paperwork that the Board was going to look over the next day with Zoe, she needed some advice.

"11. Before then, I thought we could brainstorm ideas for our little boy's name?" Zoe asked, a smile on her face.

"That sounds great" Max smiled.

The couple had their own breakfast, fed Olivia the rest of hers, and sat on the sofa.

"Well" said Zoe, bouncing Olivia on her knee. "I was thinking of carrying on with the "O" theme. I was thinking maybe Oscar?"

"That's perfect, it actually is. You'll never guess, I was going to suggest that! Okay, so Oscar as a maybe..."

"Oscar-Noah." Zoe thought out loud.

"Oscar-Noah..." Max tested the name out, a smile spreading across his face. "Oscar-Noah Joshua Walker." He said, adding a third name.

Tears formed in Zoe's eyes. "Max... it's perfect, it fits so well!"

She put a hand on her bump. "Well, Oscar, what d'you think?" She asked with a grin. Sure enough, she felt a hard kick.

"I think that he likes it" Zoe grinned.

"Did he kick?" Max asked in amusement.

She nodded. "That he did"

Olivia gave a little cry, wanting attention.

"Okay, okay!" Zoe smiled at her daughter. "I still love you, you know!" She said in amusement. "How about a story, will "Cat In A Hat" do?"

Olivia smiled at her Mum. Zoe took this as a yes. "Okay," she smiled back. "Let's go and find it."

After Zoe had read her daughter a story, Olivia fell asleep. Zoe tucked her up in her cot, the little girl's nap would be a short one, as she was awake a lot more often now.

A while later, there was a knock at the door. Connie had arrived.

Zoe opened the front door. "Hi Connie" she said with a smile. "Come in"

"Thank you" smiled the Clinical Lead, stepping inside.

"Zoe!" Max called. "Olivia's up! Is there a spare bottle anywhere?"

"Yes, sterilised and ready, on the side in the kitchen!" Zoe called.

"Thank you."

"How are you?" Connie asked as she took her coat off.

"I'm okay thanks" Zoe replied. "Let me take your coat." She said.

"Thank you" said Connie, handing her coat to her friend.

Zoe hung Connie's coat up and the pair went into the living room.

"Right, as you know, as well as a review on how the department is running generally, there's a review on the staff, myself and you included."

"Even porters?" Zoe shot a wink at Max.

"I'm not sure" chuckled Connie. "I don't think so, I'm sorry Max." She said.

"I don't mind, all I do is buy Zoe curlywurlys and occasionally push a patient around." Max laughed.

"Well, Ethan's really come on with his confidence in the past few months whilst Cal's been on leave. I think being on his own has done him good." Zoe got down to business.

Zoe and Connie discussed the various members of staff-all in all, they concluded that the department was running very well-both financially and in the way of staff.

"Zoe, I want you to know something." Connie said.

"What about?"

"Well, you know that Zara was only meant to be temporary?"

"Ye-es?"

"Well, I'm thinking of taking her on on a permanent basis. What with Matilda, Cal and Ethan aren't full time anymore, and we have a budget large enough for 3 more staff- another nurse and two more doctors."

"She'll be pleased." Said Zoe. "The fact that she's my sister aside, I reckon that she's a fantastic doctor. I think that you should definitely take her on." Zoe smiled.

"I thought that you'd say that-I'll tell her tomorrow." Connie said.

"She always wanted to be a doctor, just like me." Zoe smiled. "I broke my wrist when I was about ten or eleven, and Zara was five. I remember that our parents were having a chat with one of the doctors-she was a friend of the family, and Zara and got bored. I had a cast on so I was fine-without any of the adults knowing, we went for a walk around the hospital." She remembered.

"I bet that your parents were pleased!"

Zoe chuckled. "We saw doctors, nurses, people being rushed into theatre. People crying because a relative had died... It was an eye opener. From that day on, I knew that I wanted to be a doctor." The consultant explained.

"Aha, you got the calling?" Asked Connie.

"Yes, if you like. I wanted to help people, to make them better. Still do." Zoe said.

"And when did Zara want to be a doctor?"

"I'm not sure, really. Neither of us got on with our parents very well, so med school was a way to get away." Zoe bit her lip.

"Oh, okay." Connie said, changing the subject. "Have you decided on a name yet, for your little boy?"

"Yes!" The consultant said as Max sat down beside her, Olivia in his arms. "Oscar-Noah Joshua Walker."

"That's a lovely name." Said Connie.

"It certainly is." Smiled Zoe in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few weeks later...

Zoe was laying in bed, cuddling with Olivia. The little girl wasn't very well, she'd caught a summer cold.

Olivia sneezed. "Bless you" Zoe murmured to her daughter, wiping her nose. "I know" she sighed as Olivia began to cry. Zoe pulled her daughter close. "Shh, Mummy's here."

The family were having a lazy day, outside it was boiling hot, and Zoe was exhausted. She was counting down the days until she was going to be induced and finally, Oscar would come into the world- eight days.

"Here you are" Max brought Zoe a glass of water.

"Thanks." Zoe smiled, sitting up. A sharp pain shot down her back. She sucked in a breath.

"Are you alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I just moved too fast. Oscar's been kicking up a storm." Zoe sighed.

"I suppose that he just wants to see the world" chuckled her husband.

The consultant slipped a sleeping Olivia into Max's arms. "I'm a bit worried about her, I think that we should book her in for a check up- this is the first time she's been very poorly."

"I think so too" Max nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Zoe responded.

Max put his arm around her. "In eight days it'll all be over."

"Hmm." Zoe said, then winced as another pain, a little sharper this time, shot down her back.

"What's up?" Max noticed her face.

"Cramp, I expect. I've been laying down for too long. Can you get the phone, please? I'll ring up paediatrics to arrange an appointment for Olivia."

"Okay" Max got up and went into the living room to get the house phone.

Zoe swore as a third pain, worse than the first two, hit her. "Max" she called "I think that something's starting."

Max entered their bedroom again, a frown on his face. "You mean..?"

"Yes, you'd better call Connie instead. I think that Oscar wants to put in an appearance now instead of a week's time."

"Impatient, just like you then." Max grinned.

"Consider yourself lucky that you're not within shoving distance." Zoe growled out, and then gasped in pain as another contraction hit her back. "Hurry up!"

"You've got a choice : Dixie and Iain can come and get you in the ambulance or I can drive you to the hospital ." Max said to his wife. He was on the phone to Connie.

"Ambulance, in case anything goes wrong." Zoe said. "Plus I'm not sure if I entirely trust you with my car!"

"Zoe, it's okay, come on, you can do this." Max encouraged his wife a while later. Zoe's contractions were more close together, and she was trying to walk to the lift in the block of flats to get downstairs to the ambulance.

"Can you ask Dixie to bring a stretcher up?" Zoe asked, wincing in pain as she felt another contraction.

"Are you sure?"

The consultant nodded. "Is my bag ready and everything?"

"Yes" Max smiled at her. "Everything is ready for our baby boy." He reassured her, kissing her forehead. "Olivia has her coat on, her nappy bag is packed, and she's sat quite happily in the ambulance with Iain. I'm not sure if she likes his rendition of "Mary Had A Little Lamb," though."

Zoe chuckled, but then yelped. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts!"

"Right, Zoe Walker, 41. She's in labour, contractions every 4-6 minutes." Dixie reeled off Zoe's sats to Connie a while later.

"Right, we don't have any time to move Zoe to maternity, let's call the midwife and get her into a private room. I need a scanner machine and a foetal heart monitor, please." Connie ordered.

"Lucy... that's what my midwife's called. Lucy Vickery." Zoe said.

"Page Lucy Vickery." The Clinical Lead ordered Ethan. "And get Zara!"

"I can't do this." Zoe groaned in pain.

"Zoe, Zoe? Look at me" said Max. Zoe did so.

"Now, the Zoe Walker I know won't give up. She'll give it her best shot. We've come this far, we're not going to give up now." He continued, holding her hand.

Zoe managed a weak smile. "I love you Max."

"I love you too."

An hour later...

"Zoe, push! He's nearly here, I promise!" Connie encouraged.

"You said that an hour ago!" Zoe muttered, then strained to push.

"Come on, come on, Zo. Let's welcome little Oscar." Max said, and gave Zoe's hand a gentle squeeze.

A baby's cry reached Zoe's ears.

"Here you are." Connie beamed, handing Oscar, wrapped in a towel and crying away, to his Mum.

"Hello" smiled Zoe. "Hello Oscar!" she said, holding her newborn close.

"Isn't he cute?" Max smiled.

"He certainly is" Zoe grinned as Oscar cried again. "What's up?" she asked her son. "Given how eager you were to see the world, I should think that you're on top of the world!"

"Well done, Zoe. You did really well." Said Connie.

"It's not the easiest job in the world. Thank you" smiled Zoe.

Connie did Zoe's obs, Zoe was cleaned up, Oscar was checked over, and the family were left alone.

"Where's Olivia?" Zoe asked.

"She's okay, she's in the staffroom with Zara, being spoilt, as usual." Max chuckled, rocking Oscar.

"Can you get them please?"

"Of course" smiled the porter, standing up and handing Oscar back to Zoe. "Here you are, little man. Back to your Mum."

Zoe smiled and cuddled Oscar. "I love him so much. He's perfect."

"He is" Max agreed. "Just like you."

A few minutes later...

"Here's Olivia" Zara smiled.

"Hello, lovely!" Zoe said to her daughter.

Zara placed Olivia next to Zoe, so Olivia and Oscar were together.

"Here's your brother, Oscar" Max said.

As if she'd heard her Dad, Olivia turned her head towards Oscar and gazed at him.

"That's him." Zoe said. Then to Max: "Our little miracle."

"Our little miracle." Max agreed, and gave her a kiss.

 **The End!**

 **I know that many of you won't be happy that this is over-the truth is that I've been running out of inspiration for this fic for a while now... But, I do have a oneshot planned where Zoe and Max meet Zoe's parents and we find out a bit more about Zoe's past, if you'd like to see that?**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed!**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
